Doctor Who Hunger Games
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: When Rose wishes to stay with the doctor forever on a magical wishing well, it turns her into a Timelady and also brings back Gallifrey. But This Gallifrey has Hunger Games. And When they get caught up in Gallifrey's version of the Hunger Games, will the life and death survival of the games help them bring their relationship to the next level at last?
1. Prologue: Rose's Wish

**Hey guys, just a few things before we get started. Firstly, this is my first story so I really hope its alright. Its in first person just thought you might want to be aware of that. Also note that is an AU where Rose stayed with the Doctor through Doomsday and its set between series three and four. It starts with the Doctor's point of view. Also I wrote this my friend who would like to be known on here as Pine.**

**Oh also Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who, if I owned it Rose would have stayed with the doctor after doomsday and David Tennant would be the doctor forever and ever. Speaking of Rose staying with the doctor, krazy kysta hatter has an amazing story about that called a life with Rose. If you haven't read it then you should. It is in the words of ten"Brilliant!" **

I lay under the console recalibrating the quantum transducer when I heard light footsteps coming toward me. I jerked up, forgetting I was under the console, smacking my head on the underside. "Rassilon!" I cursed sliding out from under the console holding my head. Rose is standing there watching me, an amused look on her face.  
"Hello Rose." I said, giving her a bright grin rubbing my head with one hand.  
"Aww, did the wittle baby Timelord bump his head?" She asked giving me that tongue in teeth grin that always made my hearts beat impossibly fast.  
"Yeah. Just cause I'm an alien doesn't mean I don't bump my head occasionally." I said smiling at her with the cheeky grin I knew she liked. I wasn't completely oblivious to the effect I had on her, I couldn't help but notice when I smiled at her a blush tinged her cheeks or when I held her hand or hugged her, her heart raced. The fact was, I turned her on, and I suppose I could say she turned me on as well. But that would mean she loved me back and she couldn't could she? Nah. How could anyone love someone who was the killer of his own people? Rose broke me out of my thoughts.  
"I know Doctor. What were you doing under there anyway? Recalibrating or sumthin?" She asked, looking adorably confused.  
"Something like that." I said sighing running a hand through my hair. "Or at least I was until you made me smack my head on the console." my tone turning to teasing.  
"You know you like it." she said, smiling again.  
"Yeah." I said smiling in return.  
''Are we going somewhere or are we just gonna sit in the vortex all day?" Rose said a mischievous glint in eyes.  
"Oh yes. Today we are going to the Annual spring ball in the Gardens of Scoutlia." I said dramatically pulling the lever that started up the Tardis and making the sure the coordinates I had set earlier were right. Rose smiled at this, her eyes up with excitement.  
"Suppose that means I need to change right?"  
"Yip. You might want to be just a little dressier. It is a ball after all. You know where the wardrobe is." I said with a grin.  
"Ok." She replied turning and skipping down the corridor. My grin widened at her enthusiasm. She was just like me in that regard, she loved going to new places, saving worlds, having another mystery to solve, alien to catch. It was one of the many things I loved about her. Wait, no, no, no. I didn't love her did I? Yes. And I knew it was true, I loved her with both of my hearts fully and completely. She was my reason to live, to keep fighting day after day. And she could never know. My sweet Rose, if only I could tell you how much I love you. I thought sadly. When she came back into the console room two hours later, my jaw dropped. She had on a full skirted, flowing, Tardis blue dress that went all the way to her ankles with straps that tied around her neck and little satin black flats. Her soft, silky, golden hair was pulled up in a bun with a strand hanging on either side of her face, like it was after we left New Earth and went to take Chip/Cassandra to Past Cassandra. _"Control yourself Theta."_ I chided myself firmly before closing my mouth.  
"You look beautiful." I said before I could stop myself.  
"For a human you mean." Rose said bringing up the comment I had made back in my ninth incarnation when we had met Charles Dickens. _Why did I have to be so daft in my last incarnation?_  
"No. You -You look beautiful for anyone, in Gallifreyan standards you are beautiful."  
"Thanks Doctor." Rose said, a pretty blush colouring her cheeks. I smiled at her, feeling my own cheeks redden slightly which was quite noticeable with this incarnation's pale skin. I just hoped Rose wouldn't comment on it. "Aren't you gonna change?" She asked while raising an eyebrow at my reddened cheeks. "Yip. I was just waiting for you to be done. Be back in a tick." I said quickly ducking my head and turning on my heel racing down the corridor to my bedroom. I quickly changed into my tuxedo; I just hoped I wouldn't jinx the trip by wearing it. I rushed back to the console room. "Allons-y Rose!" I said grabbing her hand as I ran by. She laughed in delight running after me. I pushed the door open on my way making sure Rose got through before closing and locking it behind us. We made our way down to the Garden's main square, Rose's hand clutched firmly in mine. When we got there, a fast song was starting and I quickly pulled Rose into the dance. During a slower song I let myself hold Rose closer than I usually did. After a few more songs, I pulled Rose away from the rest of the dancers toward the mazelike pathways of the garden. I wanted to show her a beautiful wishing well that was said to be magic. I didn't really believe in all that, but I knew Rose would like it.  
"Where are we going Doctor?"  
"If I didn't want it to be a surprise, don't you think I would have told you?" I replied in a bit of a teasing tone. Rose smiled that tongue in teeth smile that always made my hearts beat impossibly fast. _"Control yourself."_ I scolded forcefully. I saw the turnoff for the wishing well up ahead, and I ran for it, pulling Rose along behind me. When we reached the wishing well I stopped not even breathing hard since my respiratory bypass had kicked in a little ways back. Rose gasped when she saw it and then threw her arms around me. I was a bit surprised by her unexpected hug, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo and something else that was just Rose.  
"Thank you Doctor. It's beautiful." She said standing on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. I smiled into her hair.  
"You're quite welcome Rose. I'm glad you like it." I replied my lips brushing her ear as I spoke. I heard her breathing hitch slightly and I pulled her closer. She tightened her arms around me laying her head on my shoulder. I felt my hearts speed up and I hoped she wouldn't notice although she probably did being so close to me. I just hoped she wouldn't comment on it, because there wasn't an answer I could give her.  
We stood there like that for another minute or two then she slowly pulled way her eyes still shining with happiness. I felt the loss of her warmth considerably but I just took her hand pulling her gently toward the well. I stopped in front of it, rummaging in my pockets for a coin pulling out a golden Drachma. I frowned at it wondering where I had gotten it, and then shrugged.  
"Make a wish." I said softly handing her the coin. She took it, a bright smile on her face. She stood with her eyes closed for a moment then opened them again and threw the coin in. As we walked back to the main square hand in hand, I turned to her.  
"What'd you wish for?" I asked raising one eyebrow at her quizzically.  
"Silly Doctor. You know I can't tell you or else it won't come true." She said cheekily poking me in the side with one finger. I smiled, not very surprised at her answer. We arrived back at the main square as the last song of the night was coming on, a ballroom waltz. Rose slowly placed her hand on my shoulder and twined the fingers of our other hands together as I slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. We swayed gently back and forth and I closed my eyes briefly, reveling in the feeling of her close to me. All too soon though, the song ended and I reluctantly released her.  
"Ready to go Rose?" I asked her quietly.  
"Yeah. And Doctor."  
"Yes?" "Thank you for taking me here, it was beautiful."  
"It was my pleasure Rose." I said offering her my hand to walk to back to the Tardis. She smiled taking my outstretched hand. We began walking slowly hand in hand back to the Tardis. When we got there, I used my free hand to pull the key of my pocket and inserted it into the lock, pushing the door open. Once we got inside and I shut the door behind us, Rose squeezed my hand briefly then dropped it heading toward the corridor to get ready for bed. I looked up when her light footsteps stopped and saw her lingering at the edge of the console room.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie and have a cuppa before bed."  
"Sure. I'd love to." I said an easy smile spreading across my face. "Pick whatever you want, well except one of those cheesy historical fiction movies. The history is so messed up in those." I said making a face. She giggled then nodded, turning back to the corridor and walking in the direction of her room. I tinkered with the Tardis for a couple minutes then headed to my room wanting to change into something more comfortable than my tuxedo. I opened my door shutting it behind me then changing into a white t-shirt and trousers.  
I hung my tux back in my closet then went into the kitchen to make tea for us. I began to boil a pot of water but it was taking too long and so I pointed the sonic at to speed it up. Once it was done, I poured it into two mugs putting milk and sugar, two for Rose four for me. I carried them into the theater that had a huge couch rather than seats. She was wearing her favorite long lacy pink night gown. I handed Rose one of the mugs sitting down next to her with mine in my hands. I took a sip of tea then turned to her a light smile on my face.  
"What are we watching?"  
"Avatar. I've never seen it and my mate Shareen said it's really good."  
"Aw Brilliant. I haven't seen that in ages." I said happily pointing the sonic at the huge plasma flat screen TV to start the movie. Rose grinned as the movie started, snuggling up to me and laying her head on my shoulder. I grinned a bit putting my arms around her and moving her head so it rested over my right heart. About halfway through the movie, I heard a little breathy sigh and looked down to see Rose fast asleep.  
A soft smile came onto my face as I gently lifted her up being careful not to wake her. Since the Tardis had been kind enough to move my room right next to the theater, I carried her in there tucking her under the duvet and I was about to leave when I heard her mumble something that about made my hearts stop. I shook my head slightly telling myself I had imagined it, that it was just my lovesick mind playing tricks on me. But then I heard it again.  
"Please Theta. Don't go." She murmured sleepily.  
"What did you call me?" I asked hardly able to believe my ears, hand still resting on the doorknob.  
"Theta." She repeated almost as if she was answering me. "Stay please." She mumbled plaintively, reaching for me.  
"Always." I murmured moving back over to the bed still in shock from hearing my old academy nickname come out of her mouth. I quickly toed off my trainers and slipped slowly under the duvet with her. In her sleepy state she snuggled up to me, her nose against my neck. I put my arms around her reveling in the feeling of her warmer body pressed so closely to my cooler one. I was only planning on staying for an hour or two but each time I tried to leave, she would mumble Theta again and I would settle back down in defeat. I had no idea how she knew my old nickname but I did know I loved to hear her say it. And so, because of this and because I loved to be close to her, I stayed.  
The Tardis' morning light streamed in from the ceiling and I felt Rose stir. I released her slightly and looked down at her a soft smile coming onto my face. Her eyes opened and lifted them up to meet mine.  
"Hello." She said a bright smile spreading over her face.  
"Hello." I said back, my smile growing wider at our familiar greeting.  
"Doctor, Why am I in your bed?" She asked her smile being replaced by a confused look.  
"I…The Tardis had moved my room right next to the theater and I didn't want to risk waking you by carrying you all the way your room so….I brought you here instead." I answered quietly somehow feeling as if I should be quiet as if this moment was sacred. I ran a hand through my hair; I knew I needed to ask her about last night.  
"Rose. Do you…" I swallowed nervously then went on. "Do you remember anything about last night after the movie?"  
"No. Not really. I remember falling asleep with you on the couch but not anything after that. Why? Oh god. I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"  
"Not exactly. It wasn't really what I would call embarrassing, it was just weeell, unexpected I suppose."  
"What did I say?"  
"You…well you…You said my old nickname, from the academy on Gallifrey."  
"I did? Is that bad?"  
"No, not necessarily. I like that you know my old nickname. But I still wonder how you knew it when I didn't tell you."  
"Can you tell me then? I knew last night apparently, but I can't remember now."  
I smiled a huge full blown smile. "It's Theta."  
"That's beautiful. It's much better than The Doctor."  
"You-You think it's beautiful?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Theta." She said and a huge grin came over my face when her I heard her use my nickname. Suddenly my grin faltered a little when I heard something strange. I could always hear her heartbeat especially times like these but I thought I had heard a second heartbeat. Which was impossible, Rose was human, beautifully, tragically, human. As much as I wished she could stay forever like she had promised, the sad truth was she would age and I would regenerate. I loved her with all of my being but because she was human, I could never tell her. It would only hurt us especially me in the long run. Then I thought of something. I looked back at Rose. "What did you wish for at the wishing well last night?"  
"Why?"  
"Just…Because." I said tugging on my ear awkwardly not wanting to alarm her if I really heard what I thought I heard. But I was also filled with excitement as what it could it mean and if was somehow, impossibly, true. She would really be able to stay forever like she promised and maybe just maybe someday I could tell her I loved her. No need to get your hopes up, I reminded myself. But my hearts were already filling with excitement. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rose's answer.  
"I wished to stay with you forever. Your Forever."  
"Oh Rose." I whispered pulling her close. "My sweet Rose." I mumbled into her soft golden hair.  
"Theta, did you just call me yours? I can call you Theta right?"  
"Of course you can, I'd love it if you called me Theta. As for your other question, yeah. I suppose I did."  
"Am I really yours?"  
"Mhmm. But I mean not mine. Just, well I mean you're my best friend, I don't own you." I stopped when I realized I was rambling.  
"You're my best friend too." She said happily her eyes lit up with happiness. Then a puzzled look came onto her face. "Why did you want to know what I wished for?"  
"Because, well…I, because I thought I heard something I shouldn't have." I said replied my voice shaking a bit as I tried to contain my excitement.  
"What did you hear?" She asked sounding alarmed which was why I didn't want to tell her in the first place. But if she used my nickname I couldn't refuse her anything. That would be a problem if she started calling me Theta instead of Doctor. Not that I didn't want her to, I loved that she felt comfortable enough to call me that. The only bad thing was that I might be persuaded to do something I would rather not do.  
"What did you hear Theta?"  
"I … I thought I heard another heartbeat from you." I said so softly that if hadn't been right there next to me she wouldn't have heard.  
"But that's impossible. I'm human. I only have one heart. You're the one who has two."  
"Yeah, but I know I heard it. In fact I can still hear it."  
"But how could that happen?"  
"Perhaps because of your wish. I mean you wished to stay with me for my forever right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, I have a theory as to what happened but it's physically impossible I shouldn't even really consider it, but it's all I can think of."  
"So what is it? Tell me Theta."  
"I… I… I think you may have turned into a Timelady, the female equivalent of a Timelord. But its impossible."  
"Could we find out though?"  
"Yes, if I took a sample of your DNA I could see whether it had changed and I could listen to your hearts or … hearts."  
"Well then let's do it. I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll meet you in the med bay." She said unwrapping herself from my arms and getting up, walking out into the hall to her room.  
"Rosuuh!"  
She poked her head back in.  
"I want to do it and your not going to persuade me otherwise." She said firmly then leaving again. I sighed, those Tyler women, once they got something in their heads, there was no stopping them. I quickly got out of bed changing into my regular pinstriped suit sticking my brainy specs and sonic in the inside pocket then hurrying to the med bay. When I got there, Rose was wearing a purple v-necked dress, short purple leggings and blue converses, sitting on the table swinging her legs.

"I'm ready Theta." She said brightly when she saw me. I nodded, walking over to the table and pulling out my stethoscope, my hands shaking in my efforts to contain my excitement. I slowly slipped it on, trying to keep my hands from shaking but they were shaking so hard I nearly dropped it.  
"Theta. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this."  
"Nothing, I just…Nevermind. I'm fine Rose."  
"No, you're not. If there wasn't anything wrong, you wouldn't be like this."  
"Rose." I said my voice strained from the effort of keeping my excitement in check. "There isn't an answer I can give you."  
"Theta. I know you. You wouldn't do this without a reason. Tell me why. Please."  
"Rose you have to understand that most Gallifreyan didn't have strong feelings or emotions, we were trained to-to repress them. But I've never been like the rest of them because my feelings and emotions, they're strong, very strong." _Especially when it comes to you. _I added in my head then went on. "And sometimes, because of that, I have a hard time containing them. That's why my hands are shaking."  
"Then let it out. I'm-I'm your best friend. You don't have to hide anything from me, good or bad."  
"Rose." I said my voice shaking considerably.  
"I don't care what it is, let it out. You don't have to hold it in. Not with me."  
"Alright." I said reluctantly sighing a little at how much control she had over me, especially now that she knew my nickname. I could at least tell her part of the reason I was so excited, particularly because I couldn't bear to lie to her.  
"I'm holding in my excitement as to what it means if you had been turned into a Time lady. It would mean I would have to be alone and never endure the curse of the Timelords, loneliness."  
A brilliant smile lit up her face; she slid off the table then threw her arms around me, standing on tiptoe to whisper in my ear.  
"Theta, I told you I would stay forever and nothing will ever change that." She said softly.  
Even though she couldn't see, a huge smile broke out on my face. She always knew the perfect thing to say to lift my spirits, help me think or simply make me feel so very loved though I knew she was just being her kind self since she couldn't possibly love me. I was roused from my thoughts by the feeling of two hearts beating against mine. I pulled away hardly daring to hope, sure I was only imagining things. I had to know for sure before I let my hope and excitement get away from me.  
"Rose. Get back on the table now. I have to listen to your heart." _Or hearts. _I reminded myself giddily. She nodded hearing the serious note in my voice then hopped back on the table. "Do whatever you need to do." She said quietly. I nodded my hands still shaking slightly but not as badly as before. I slowly put the earpieces of the stethoscope in my ears then with a trembling hand raised the listening piece to her chest. I put it first on the left side where I knew she was supposed to have a heartbeat. After that with pounding hearts I moved it over to the right side. And I heard the impossible, the thrumming of a second heart. I took the listening piece off her chest, pulling out the earpieces, as an astonished expression came over my face. I stuffed the stethoscope back into my pocket, mouth still hanging open in surprise.  
"So? Do have two hearts? Tell me Theta."  
"Yeah. You do Rose, but I want to take a sample of your DNA so I can be absolutely sure."  
"Do whatever you need to do." She said taking my hand and lightly squeezing it. I nodded again squeezing her hand back then dropped it heading over to the counter and pulling open one of the drawers. I got out a cotton bud handing it to her. She swiped the inside of her cheek then gave it back to me. I put into the DNA reader, pressing the button to start it up. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for it finish. It whirred after a minute or two. I slowly slipped on my brainy specs then looked at the data my hearts in my throat. My eyes widened at the results. Her DNA was entirely Gallifreyan. I gulped turning to her with an apologetic look. "Rose. Your-Your completely Gallifreyan. It should be impossible, but somehow it happened. It must have been because of your wish."  
"That's-Its-Isn't that good?"  
"Well, I think so. But Jackie might not think so."  
"Right. But it's not like I can tell her. So who cares? Now I really can give you forever."  
"My brilliant Rose." I said softly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. She immediately hugged me back laying her on my chest making my hearts speed up immensely. She picked her head up and looked at me, a surprised expression her face. I felt my cheeks redden and I knew I needed to tell her I loved her but I was too much of a coward and afraid she would leave me. But before I could even begin to work up the courage, there was a chime from the TARDIS. I felt Rose start and realized that if she was truly a Time lady she would be able to hear the Tardis too. "What is it old girl?" I said to the air. Another insistent chime answered me. I reluctantly released Rose, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me to the console room. I stopped and looked at the monitor but all it would show was that we had landed; it wouldn't show me where we were.  
"Come on Rose! We've got another adventure ahead of us." I said pulling her toward the door. I pushed it open only to sink to my knees in the soft red grass that wasn't possible, that couldn't be there.  
But yet it was; Gallifrey in all of its glory and magnificence, with soft red grass, a burnt orange sky, silver leafed trees and the glorious glass dome which inside sat the citadel of the Timelords. I sat there just looking around me in complete astonishment; I still couldn't believe my eyes. Gallifrey was here, impossibly here.


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Revels begin

Rose knelt down beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Theta. What's wrong? Why are you-Oh." Her eyes filled with compassion and understanding. "This is Gallifrey isn't it? It looks just like you described it before our trip to New Earth with Martha. But you said you burned at the end of the Time War. How can it be here and why did the TARDIS bring us here?"  
"I don't know why or how she brought us here. But let's go to the Citadel. I want to show you Gallifrey properly." I said brightly, jumping to my feet then offering Rose a hand. She grinned grabbing my hand and I pulled her up. We began walking down the hill the Tardis had landed on hand in hand in until I remembered one of the rules of Gallifrey. Only married couples are allowed to hold hands. Rassilon! I had forgotten how much I hated all the rules and regulations on Gallifrey.  
"Rose. I forgot this before now, but only married couples can hold hands on Gallifrey. And weeell, were not married obviously." br / "Oh." Rose said clearly disappointed.  
"I'm sorry Rose. I don't like it anymore than you do." I said softly.  
"It's alright Theta. I know it's not your fault." She said giving me a sad smile then squeezed my hand briefly before dropping it. My hand felt empty without hers but I couldn't take her hand again no matter how much I wanted to. I slipped my hand into my pocket, clenching it into a fist and walked slowly down the hill making sure Rose was following. When we got to the entrance to the dome, I was surprised to find that there were no guards at the gate. But I just ignored it, I was too happy to be back on Gallifrey. I pointed out the Academy on the hill high above us and Rose smiled her eyes sparkling with excitement. I was about to head toward the Academy when an Official stopped us.  
"Hey! Everyone's supposed to be in the main square. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Sorry. We were on our way there right now. Weren't we Rose?" I said quickly begging her with my eyes to agree.  
"Yeah." She said. "We were on our way." The Official nodded then motioned for us to follow him. We hurried after him, and arrived in the main square which was filled with people. Just then one of the Timelord Officials blew a horn to announce the arrival of someone. I looked around and saw a strange woman making her way toward the stage that had been erected in front of everyone. Rose tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her.  
"Doctor, you know this sort of looks like the reaping in the Hunger Games." I started, I had already gotten used to being called Theta again. I loved how it sounded coming from her. It sounded beautiful and musical. I could already imagine how breathtaking she would sound speaking Gallifreyan. I shook myself. Right. Focus Theta. I reminded myself.  
"Yeah, it does. Your right Rose." Suddenly the strange woman spoke.  
"Timelords, Timeladies and Gallifreyans welcome to the 74th annual Time Wars!"  
"What?"  
"Time to pick this year's lucky pair!"  
"What?"  
"Ladies First!"  
"What?"  
"And the lucky lady this year is Amelia Pond!" I watch as a little ginger girl who couldn't be more than seven slowly step forward. And before I knew it, Rose had stepped forward too.  
"No! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she shouted loudly before I could pull her back. "How interesting! We have a volunteer. Well come up then." Rose walked slowly toward the stage, her head held high. I stood there in shock. What was going on? This wasn't the Gallifrey I remembered. What had happened? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the announcer's voice.  
"And the male tribute for this year is our one and only, The Doctor!"  
"What?"  
"Come up then." I walked up to the stage in a daze. What in the bloody Rassilon was going on? I caught Rose's eye and she seemed excited but also a bit confused.  
"Would the tributes shake hands please?" The announcer said. I stepped toward Rose, my hand out to meet hers. I had to bite back a sigh of relief as our fingers wove together. I held her hand tightly not wanting to let go. I looked at her, and could tell she didn't want to let go either. I squeezed her hand slightly and briefly then let go. I couldn't move away from her though, it seemed as if I was rooted to the spot. My fingers itched to twine with Rose's again but I knew I had to restrain myself, it would be inappropriate to take the hand of a woman you weren't married to. Not that I was married, or at least I hadn't been since my arranged marriage in my first incarnation. Now, if I ever married again, the only woman I wanted was Rose. But that would never happen, because she couldn't love me back could she? Nah, how could my brilliant, perfect, amazing, Rose love me, a nine hundred and three year old alien with who had so much blood on his hands? But come to think of it, Rose was an alien now too.  
I was however pulled from my thoughts by the announcer's voice saying that we were to follow them to the main building in the citadel. I thought about grabbing Rose's hand again, but it was too risky. If we got caught, we would be in huge trouble. Just to be sure though, I stuffed my hand in my pocket. We were escorted into the building and they took Rose in one direction and me in the other.  
It took all my restraint to not go after her. I was taken to a plush looking room that reminded me of the theater in the Tardis but minus the screen. I had to know if Rose was alright. The only way to reach her was telepathically. I knew it was a bit risky, but I just had to know she was alright. I closed my eyes to establish the connection to her mind. Once I did, we could talk telepathically anytime. I grinned when I felt the connection solidify.  
"Theta, is- Is that you?" she said in my head.  
"Yeah, it's me Rose." I said quietly in my head.  
"Where are you and how are we talking?"  
"Right, I suppose you wouldn't know. Well, since you're a Timelady now we can communicate telepathically. All Gallifreyans are connected to some extent but each can communicate with any other Gallifreyan on a more private level once a connection to their mind is established. Since I've done that, we'll be able to talk like this anytime now. As for your second question, I'm in a room that probably is much like the one your in. Mine looks like the theater in the Tardis but minus the TV."  
"That's what I thought when I came into the room I'm in."  
"Are you alright Rose?" I asked opening my mind a tiny bit and letting her see the smallest amount of my constant concern for her.  
"I'm fine Theta." I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see me nodding so I answered her. "Good. I think that the other tributes might be from other planets. So that should be interesting."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Just knowing Lord Rassilon, if he's having Hunger Games then he's going all out."  
"I can't wait then. Should be an adventure." She said. I grinned at the pure excitement in her voice.  
"Yeah, well be safe, I'll see you soon."  
"Ok. See you." She said then ended it. My Rose. I wish I could be brave enough to tell you I love you. But I'm a coward and too afraid you'll leave me.


	3. Chapter 2: And the revels continue

I sat there staring off into space wondering if Theta was alright, when suddenly the door opened to reveal him and another official looking Timelord I didn't know. I ran to Theta and hugged him tightly. He grinned and hugged me back just as tightly. I could feel his hearts beating rapidly against mine and wondered if his hearts were supposed to be beating that fast.  
"Rose." I heard I heard him say in my mind.  
"Theta?" I answered him, surprised at how small and frightened I sounded.  
"Are you alright Rose?" He asked seeming as if he was afraid the answer would be no.  
"Yeah, I'm alright but I'm afraid I'll not just regenerate but actually die. I've never been good at survival."  
"I swear I will not let you regenerate or die Rose, even if I have to regenerate I promise you won't."  
"I don't want you to regenerate."  
"I don't want to either, but I will if I have to."  
"Theta, I don't want you to sacrifice another regeneration for me. You should save them for when you really need them."  
"Rose, I promised Jackie I would always keep you safe, and if I have to give up another regeneration to do that, then I will do it gladly."  
"Theta." I said softly. He didn't respond except to pull me closer so his nose was buried in my hair. This whole exchange took a span of about thirty seconds.  
ARDIS"Come on you two, enough dawdling." The Official looking Timelord barked gruffly. I quickly released Theta looking at him apologetically. He smiled then followed the official out the door, me following behind him. My fingers itched to twine with his, but I knew weren't allowed. The official led us back out of the building and to a small carriage but with no horses. The official Timelord opened the door and I slid in after Theta. It was surprisingly small; I had expected it to be bigger on the inside like the TARDIS and Theta's pockets. But, it was so small I was squeezed right up against Theta. Not that I minded, I just didn't know if Theta would like it or not. I was thinking about all of this so intently I almost didn't realize when the official Timelord closed the carriage door and it began to move. It was rather bumpy and I was suddenly flung into Theta's lap as we went over a large bump. I sat up quickly, feeling my cheeks beginning to redden. I was about to move away when much to my surprise, Theta pulled me to him so that I was pressed to his chest and I could feel his hearts beating against my back. He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't be jolted by any bumps. I suppose I must have been comfortable because the slight rocking of the carriage and the thrumming of Theta's hearts against my back, I fell asleep. But it seemed I had been only been asleep seconds before Theta was gently shaking me awake. "Rose." He whispered. "Come on, we're at the academy, I guess their using it as our training center." I yawned and shifted a bit but I didn't really want to move out of Theta's warm arms, a strange thought since he was usually always cold to me. I guess he was warm because now we were the same temperature. "Come on Rose. They're waiting for us to get out." He whispered in my ear his lips brushing it briefly as he spoke. I stood reluctantly, my legs still a bit stiff from being in the same position for so long. I almost tripped over Theta's legs but he quickly reached out with one arm to steady me as he got up himself. When I got out, I stared in awe at the academy; it looked somewhat a mix of a castle and a high tech building. A lady who looked to be around twenty-six walked toward us. Her pink hair was curled up and in a bob with rainbow streaks. She was wearing a really poufy dress that looked like a clouds and a small Victorian looking hat covered in bows clipped onto her hair. She also wore jewelry that would make the crown jewels dull in comparison. Her shoes were red heels bejeweled in every gemstone known and her skin was powdered really white with silvery eyeliner. She walked toward us like she was the queen of the universe. Then the first thing she said to us was  
"Stand up straight! You look like a zombie!" she shrieked. She stepped closer then gripped my shoulders with extremely sharp nails. I winced in pain as her nails dug into my skin. I could only glance at Theta in sympathy as she straightened him too. She then said in a shrill half British half Scottish voice.  
"My name is Zaranora Thorithica. I am also a Timelady and I will be your escort and interview preparer for the games. Rory Williams your mentor will teach you how to survive." Zaranora finished speaking then motioned for me and Theta to enter the academy. The academy inside was beautiful, the ceilings and walls were pure white but after being in there for a couple of seconds, the walls changed appearance. Now it looked just like I was in the Tardis. I wondered why it did this so I decided to ask Theta telepathically. "Theta?" I asked in my head. Then I heard his familiar voice in my head.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Why do the walls of the academy look like I'm in the TARDIS?"  
"The inside looks like your dream home. It looks like the TARDISfor me too. I'm glad you consider the TARDIS your dream home."  
"Wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Hey, How do you think Zaranora views the academy?"  
"I don't know. You should ask her."  
"OK." I tapped Zaranora on the shoulder. She turned. "How do you view the academy?"  
"As a fancy Gallifreyan apartment." She replied in her strange accent.  
"What sort of accent does she have? I've never heard it before." I asked Theta in my head.  
"It's a high Gallifreyan accent." He said.  
"Oh. It makes her sound posh and stuck up."  
"Yeah it does." He said as we reached the elevator. The inside of the elevator completely glass and I could see the whole floor below us. Zaranora told us that the training room area was on the ground floor and our rooms were on the floor above. She showed us where our rooms where then spoke again. "We will be having dinner in one hour and you'll meet your mentor. I expect you to be on your best behavior." Zaranora said before heading down the hall. I went into my room and was surprised to see it looked just like my bedroom on the TARDIS. I headed into the bathroom. While I was showering I started to think of a strategy for me and Theta to stay alive. Suddenly I hear the door open and I see Theta walk in wearing only his boxers. When he saw me, he yelped, his mouth open in shock then yells out a sorry and runs out shutting the door behind him.  
Once I get out, I dry off with the towel that was waiting for me then went into my room. I then went into the closet and put on a pretty purple t-shirt and sweatpants as a current dries my hair. I walk through the bathroom and knock on Theta's door. He opens it dressed in his normal pinstriped suit.  
"Why did you come into the bathroom? Didn't you hear the water running?" Blushing, Theta shakes his head.  
"No, sorry about that. I think the walls are soundproof." He replied giving me a sheepish smile. I smile back at him then he offers me his arm and I link it with my own before heading to dinner. When we got to the dining room the only person there was a drunken ginger haired man. He was fast asleep muttering words such knife, mutation and tribute. Grabbing the liquor bottle off the table I read: W.L. Younger Liquor. I decided I should wake him up so I grab his shoulders and violently shake him until it looked like he was waking up. Slowly opening his eyes, he said  
"Did I miss Dinner?" Then leaned over the side of his chair and vomited on the floor. Zaranora walked in about to say something most likely when she stepped in the vomit.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner fun and Fluff

Rose and I watch in amusement as Zaranora yelps in surprise stepping delicately out of her heels then picks them up and flings them away in disgust.  
"Avox!" she says snapping her fingers. I wondered what would happen then I remembered the Avoxes from the hunger games. These Avoxes were probably the same. I was right, a young redheaded girl with porcelain coloured skin ran in. When she saw the throw up she jumped and ran back out of the room. She reappeared a moment later with a mop and bucket and began to clean up. Then Zaranora seemed to notice for the first time that we were in the room. She gasped then started yelling at us.  
"How dare you wear casual dress! Especially you young lady! He at least, has a suit on. This is unacceptable!" she yelled pulling a clothes swapper out of her pocket. I groaned. She would probably put me in the tux of doom, just what I need in a time like this. She pointed it at Rose and a blast of light enveloped her and when it cleared she was wearing a blue ankle length dress with a silvery sash, soft blue slippers and her hair was in an elaborate twist on top of her head. I gulped; I could barely control myself around a dressed up human Rose. How was I to manage a beautifully dressed Timelady Rose? I braced myself as a blast of light enveloped me and just as I feared I was wearing the tux of doom. I rolled my eyes, just what I needed at a time like this. I idly wondered what sort of trouble it would bring this time. I glanced over at Rose and she seemed just as surprised and uncomfortable as I was. I motioned for her to sit down and she nodded doing so. I sat down next to her and Zaranora sat down across from Rose. The drunken ginger haired man just sat there, I think he had fallen back asleep.  
I quickly grabbed a banana and was about to start peeling it when Zaranora started yelling. Apparently Rose had picked up the salad fork rather than the dinner fork and Zaranora was yelling at her for it. I grinned when I thought of a funny idea. I asked Rose telepathically if she wanted to annoy Zaranora by eating the rest of the meal with her fingers. She replied back yes almost immediately. I got all the food I could, piling it onto my plate and picking some up with my fingers. Rose did the same and to my immense satisfaction Zaranora cringed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
I smiled at Rose and she smiled back, that ever present sparkle shining in her eyes. When we were done eating Rose and I headed back to our rooms and by this time the suns were setting and the whole forest lit up as I watched out my window. How I had missed this, I may hate the rules and regulations on Gallifrey, but Gallifrey itself I loved almost as much as Rose.  
After I finished watching the suns set I turned to see my suit jacket, oxford, t-shirt, trousers and trench coat all lying on the bed. I put all of it on except for the trench coat. I wasn't really tired so I headed up to the academy roof. I stood there staring off in to the forest when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned to see Rose in a TARDIS coloured nightgown that looped around her neck and instantly made me think all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. "_Control yourself Theta." _I scolded myself firmly.  
Rose smiled at me then walked over to the wall where I was standing. I saw her shiver and remembered I hadn't taught her to regulate her body temperature yet.  
"Come here." I said quietly. She moved so she was pressed to my side, and I grabbed her arm pulling so her back was to my chest. Then I put my arms around her waist. I could feel her hearts beating rapidly and briefly wondered why they were beating so fast, but I decided not to worry about it. I was happy to just have her with me on Gallifrey; something I had always dreamed of but never thought possible. I stared into the forest resting my head on her soft golden hair.  
"Theta."  
"Hmm? What is it Rose?"  
Do you remember when we were trapped in the elevator and the Gelth were coming toward us?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"No reason. I'm just so glad I met you."  
"Me too."  
"Theta, I have another question."  
"What?"  
"Why did you ask me twice?"  
"Because…You-You intrigued me, the way you responded immediately and saved my life. At that point you barely knew me, yet you saved me. And because I needed someone, I had been alone for too .long."  
"Would you have asked anyone who had been in that Henrik's basement twice?"  
"No. You're the only one I've ever asked twice and there'll never be anyone else that I'll ask twice. Just you."  
"Better be." She said in a teasing voice. "You know, before I met you that day I was just existing. The moment you took my hand and told me to run was the day I started living."  
"Glad to be there when you needed me. Let's go in though Rose. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Alright. But, I don't want to be alone Theta." I smiled. My sweet Rose. I couldn't refuse her anything if she used my nickname and I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to have her close to me. I took her hand leading her back to my room. She crawled into bed and I kicked off my trainers then joined her. She immediately snuggled up against me and I grinned pulling her close. I loved the way she fit so perfectly against me. This body had been made for her; I had never done that before, never had a body be made specifically for someone. Maybe when I worked up the courage to tell her I loved her, I could tell her that too.  
"Goodnight Theta." She mumbled into my suit jacket.  
"Goodnight Rose.' I said softly lightly kissing the top of her head breathing in her vanilla shampoo and the something else that was just Rose. Why did I have to be such a coward? It was just three little words. Maybe I could tell her after this whole mess was over. I didn't really need much sleep, but I was so comfortable with Rose right now I closed my eyes and let her light breathing lull me to sleep.  
I woke when soft orange light streamed through the window. I was surprised I had slept the whole night, I usually only sleep a couple hours. I gently shook Rose to wake her up.  
"Hmm, don't wanna get up." She mumbled snuggling closer to me.  
"Rose." I whispered in her ear. "I know you don't want to. I don't want to either. But we've got a full day of training ahead of us."  
She opened her eyes gazing up at me sleepily.  
"If we have to get up, you have to let go of me first you know." She said tongue poking out of her teeth in that perfect smile that made me fall for her even more.  
"Cheeky, Miss Tyler." I said smiling back at her, and slowly reluctantly releasing her. She rolled over and gave me a cheeky grin before disappearing through the door that led into our shared bathroom. I sat up, running a hand through my messy dark brown hair. I got out of bed slipping on my discarded trainers. Then picking up my coat from the floor, I pulled out the sonic out of the inside pocket. I ran over my suit smoothing out all the wrinkles it had acquired overnight.  
Once I was done, I stuck it back into the inside pocket pulling my coat on. I stood there unsure of what to do. I kinda needed a shower but I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. That was so embarrassing, I feel my cheeks colour just thinking about it. I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Are you still in there Rose?" I called softly. The door opened a moment later to reveal Rose wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her golden hair falling over her pale shoulders. I gulped. _"Focus Theta."_ I told myself firmly.  
"What is it Theta?' She asked.  
"I was just wondering if you were done and well obviously you are." I said hoping she didn't notice my voice shaking slightly.  
She grinned. "It's all yours." She said then walked across the bathroom and disappeared through the door to her room. I went in, closing my door behind me. When I turned the shower on I was surprised at how cold it was. Surely Rose didn't use just use it for what I use a cold shower for sometimes, okay often. She didn't, couldn't love me. I was a nine hundred and three year old alien with countless years of blood on my hands.  
But come to think of it, something had felt off on my biological clock lately. I closed my eyes to look at it, and then grinned. Now I understood why I felt so strange. It was reset so that my ninth body was my first body and my current tenth body was my second. _"Ok Theta time to get a shower."_ I told myself. I finished getting undressed then made the sure the shower was warm before getting in. When I got out, a fluffy white towel was waiting for me.  
I wrapped up in it picking up my clothes from the floor then went back to my room. I quickly soniced myself dry then got dressed again slipping the sonic back into my coat pocket before slipping it on. I went through the bathroom and knocked on Rose's door. She opened it immediately and my jaw dropped. She wearing a beautiful red and gold gallifreyan robe and her golden hair fell down past her shoulders. It used to be short but now it had grown out to past the length it was I first met her.  
"Hello? Gallifrey to Theta." She said a little teasingly. I closed my mouth mentally scolding myself then smiled at her offering her my arm to walk to breakfast. She linked her arm through mine giving me a smile in return. I led her out the door of her room and down the hallway to the dining room. Zaranora and the ginger haired man were already sitting at the table. We sat down in the spots we sat in last night and two avoxes instantly set two heaping plates of food in front of us. We ate as badly as we did before and after five minutes Zaranora slapped the table with her hand.  
"That's it! I have had just about enough of you! If anyone needs me I'll be in my room putting on makeup and watching soap operas." She said then stormed off. I look at Rose then we both start cracking up. The ginger haired man stared at us then started chuckling a little. After another two minutes Rose and I stop laughing.  
"Hello. I'm The Doctor and this is Rose. You must be Rory."  
The man grinned then answered. "Yes. That was hilarious!"  
Rose and I smiled. "Do you have an advice for us?" I asked and Rory's smile slipped from his face.  
"Yeah, I've got advice for you. Stay alive." I laugh a little but Rose just frowns.  
"That's funny. But not to us.' She said darkly.  
Rory's hand flashed out, hitting Rose in the jaw. I felt the oncoming storm rise up within me. No one hurts my Rose and gets away with it. I pick up a knife and drive it into the table, barely missing Rory's fingers.  
"Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Rory said sounding surprised. Rose reaches for some ice for her jaw and Rory is about to stop her and then I glare at him. He looks away then I nod at Rose and she grabs some ice pressing it to her jaw.  
Rory turns to me. "Can you hit anything besides the table with that knife?" I frowned, I had done a fair amount of hand to hand combat but I wasn't very good. I was better with a sword. I guess I could hit a target though. I pulled the knife out of the table, gripping it in my fingers I concentrated on a patch of wall across the room. It flew straight and I only wanted to hit the wall but it stuck between two wall panels making me look a lot better than I was.  
"Stand up and come here both of you." Rose and I stood walking over to where he indicated. He walked in a circle around us examining our faces and who knows what else.  
"Well you're not terrible. You'll do and of course once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." Rose and I just stood there looking at him not really knowing what to say to that. Rory stared back for a moment then spoke.  
"I'll tell you what, you don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you. As long as you do exactly as I say." Rose and I nod to show we heard.  
"Now, in a few minutes you'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do, but don't resist." I frown at this then nod. Rory then strode out of the room. Three minutes later, Zaranora came to take us to our stylists. We followed her upstairs to some nondescript looking doors. She stopped Rose at one door at me at the next. I gave Rose a little grin then went into the door Zaranora had specified. An avox immediately showed me to a cubicle with a curtain.  
I went in and saw a robe barely long enough to cover my boxers. I grimaced rolling my eyes then took everything off except my boxers and slipped the robe on. When I walked out I felt very naked. The avoxes led me to a chair and motioned for me to sit down. I did and one goes to a counter and gets some sort of gritty looking stuff and carries it back over to me. Another grabs a rag and then motions for me to take off the robe.  
"Oi! What was the point of putting it on then?" The avox shrugs and I roll my eyes again then take the robe off feeling more naked than before. I then sit there as the avoxes rub me all over with what I think is gritty soap. After they rub off what feels like three layers of skin they put some lotion all over me soothing my now reddened skin.  
One avox holds up a finger for me to wait and I nod. They run out of the room through a side door and then come back a moment later with my stylist. My jaw drops. I cannot believe my eyes. My stylist is Captain Jack Harkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Opening Cermonies

Jack walks around me looking at my body and it seemed like he wanted to have some fun with me. After a minute he grinned. "Hello Doctor. Nice to see you again."  
"Hello Jack." I said  
"Still a pretty boy I see."  
"Oi! I may not have big ears anymore, but I'm not a pretty boy."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Doc."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Whatever." He said then went back though the door he came through. He came back a second later with a garment bag. He unzips it pulling out a light blue toga with a silver sash. Then he got an olive leaf wreath from another compartment.  
"Did you need some help putting this on Doctor?" Jack asked winking at me saucily.  
"No! I'm nine hundred and three. I'm perfectly capable of getting dressed." Jack grinned handing me the toga and sash. I went into the cubicle at the back of the room then came out a moment later dressed in the toga and sash.  
"Can I have the wreath?"  
"No way. I get put the wreath on. But first I have to do your makeup."  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"Nope. Sorry Doctor. Makeup time."  
"Ugh. Get on with it, the sooner it's done, the better." Jack then pulled a black bag out of his pocket and set it on a table next to him. He got out what looked like a tube of paint. I opened my mouth to protest but then I remembered what Rory said and closed my mouth. I sat there uncomplaining as he brushed the paint on my face, arms and the little bit of my legs that were showing. Once he was done he set the Olive leaf wreath on my head.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said pulling out a silver bracelet with red gallifreyan diamonds on it. He snapped it onto my wrist.  
"Follow me to the stables." Jack said motioning for me to follow. I stand going out the door and into the elevator with Jack. He pressed a button and the elevator began to descend. When the doors opened, I found myself in a wide circular space with stalls all around. Each stall had two Maia's Gallifrey's beast of burden. They looked exactly how I remembered. Huge gray wolves with soft, fluffy fur and big amber eyes. They were dead smart, strong as oxen and as tame as puppies.  
"Theta!" I heard Rose's happy voice in my head and I turned to see her rushing toward me, dressed in the same thing I was. I met her in the middle, picking her up and twirling her around like I did when we were reunited after our adventures with the wire. She laughed in delight and I grinned before setting her on her feet.  
"Theta, what are those?" she asked me in my head. I smiled again before answering in a soft whisper.  
"They're Maia's, Gallifrey's beast of burden, dead smart, strong as oxen and tame as a puppy." Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at the last bit. "What? It's true. Look!"  
I held out my hand out to one and it stuck out a big pink tongue and licked it. Rose laughed then stuck out her hand to be licked to as well.  
"Rosie! I should have known you were here!" We turned to see Jack rushing toward us. Rose grinned as he came to hug her, lifting her off her feet.  
"Long time no see." He said with a little grin as he set her on her feet.  
Rose smiled at Jack then glanced at me still smiling. I smiled back then Jack spoke again  
"Come on you two, time to get in your chariot." Jack said leading us to a light blue chariot with a familiar looking red-haired woman standing next to it.  
"That's Donna she's my stylist." Rose said. I nodded, wondering where I knew her from as I stepped up beside Rose. Jack pulled some sort of remote out of his pocket, pressing a button on it. Our bracelets glowed silver then my arm disappeared from in front of my eyes and I saw Rose disappear out of the corner of my eye.  
"Rose?" I said looking around in panic.  
"I'm here Theta." She said in my head.  
"Don't worry Doctor. You're just invisible. You'll turn visible once you get out into the open."  
Just as we were about to roll out Donna shouted something, gesturing wildly.  
"What did she say?" I whispered to Rose.  
"I think she said to hold hands." I grab Rose's hand weaving our fingers together. We roll out into the city and I am vaguely aware that our invisibility has worn off. We appear to be surrounded by a bright golden light meant to resemble the time vortex. I catch sight of us on one of the huge television screens that line the path. I have to bite back a gasp of astonishment. Whatever Jack and Donna did, we looked breathtaking. I nudge Rose and she looks too, bright smile lighting up her face. I smile too holding my head high. Rose copies me and brings our joined hands into the air.  
The whole Citadel is cheering and calling our names. We wave with our free hands and Rose even blows a few mock kisses to the roaring crowd. I can't help feel a twinge of jealousy but I know Rose is only being her sweet self. Someone throws her a red rose and she gives it a delicate sniff before blowing a kiss in the thrower's general direction. A thousand hands reach up to catch it as if it was real thing. As we near the courtyard of the academy, Rose begins to loosen her death grip on my hand. I gripped her tighter whispering "No, I can't-Just please don't let go." She nodded them resumed her death grip. My fingers and hand were getting numb but I didn't want to let go until I had to. When we go through the academy courtyard, I can't hold back my soft gasp. Lord Rassilon himself is standing there watching the chariots go by.  
His young face takes on an expression of awe as we pass by. I can't stop the huge grin that comes over my face. We roll back in to the stables as the doors shut behind us. Donna and jack come to congratulate us and the Avoxes look really happy too. I bet if they could talk they would be congratulating us too. I jumped down from the chariot then immediately turned to help Rose down. She puts her arms around my waist and I swing her down.  
"You know you look really beautiful Rose." I said giving a slight smile suddenly overwhelmed by how beautiful she looks in her toga and sash all flushed with excitement. She smiles back then stands on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek. I look down at the ground as I feel my cheeks redden slightly. Just then, Zaranora appears out of nowhere and escorts us to the elevator telling us to go to our rooms and an Avox would collect us when it was time for training to start.  
When the elevator doors close and it begins to rise, I turn to Rose hoping my cheeks aren't still red. "Ready to meet our competition?"  
"You bet." She said grinning back.


	6. Chapter 5: May the odds be in your favor

**Hey, sorry this Rose chapter is so short, i promise her next one will be extra long to make up for it. But anyway, enjoy!**

When I got to my room, there was a red and gold jumpsuit lying on my bed. After I changed into it, I decided to explore a bit. I look around finding a laptop in a drawer and I pull it out setting it on the desk. I open it then look up a website about the Time Wars. I learned that lots of worlds banded together against the gallifreyan Capital and then they began. I had only read a quarter of it when I heard a knock on the door. I closed the laptop and opened my door.  
Theta was there dressed in a jumpsuit identical to mine. Zaranora stood behind him tapping her foot impatiently. I grinned at Theta and he grinned back offering me his hand. I took automatically weaving our fingers together. Zaranora frowned at our hands then motioned for us to follows her to the elevator. We go after her in to the elevator. It goes down one floor then she tells us to begin training.  
We stand there looking around for a moment then we split up to go to different stations. I decided to start at the knives station. It was empty except for the trainer and he quickly showed me the various knives and all their uses.  
Once he finished we engaged in a mock battle. I lost but he said I could be good with practice. I nodded then headed over to the survival side of the room. I first did the fire making station. I am terrible. Laughing a little I moving on to the tree climbing station. I am pretty good at that since I used to climb trees at the park near the estate.  
I try a couple other stations and then the bell rings for lunch. I head over to the lunch line to get my lunch. I finish getting it then look around for Theta. I see him sitting at the back and I head over to his table sitting down across from him. After eating a little I look up at him.  
"So what stations did you do?" I asked. He swallowed then replied.  
"I mostly did the weapons stations; I already know pretty much all the survival stations. I'm really good with a sword but you know that and I'm terrible at Archery."  
A slight grin comes onto my face then I ask "How bad?"  
"I hit every part of the target except the bullseye and nearly caused the trainer to regenerate." He replied. I then can't help but start laughing. Once I can stop laughing I tell Theta about knife throwing and how I'm terrible at all of the survival stations. He started laughing which made me laugh and then everyone was staring at us. I frowned ignoring the eyes I felt on me.


	7. Chapter 6: More training and sweetness

After lunch, Rose and I both go to the knot tying station and the trainer seemed happy have us at his station. Once he figured out that I was good with a knife and sword he quickly showed us how to make a snare that would have competitors hanging upside down by their ankles. We both practiced it until we could do it perfectly. We then went to the camouflage station. I pulled up the sleeve of my jumpsuit a bit, then began to paint an alternating pattern of gold and silver to show the dappling light of the sun against the silvery leafed trees.  
After a moment of struggling, Rose looked over at my arm and raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow. That's really good. Where'd you learn to paint like that?"  
"Dunno, I figured out early on that I had a talent for it in this body and so I do it a lot. Well, I mostly draw but painting is pretty much the same concept." I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.  
"Well you know you've got artists hands. Slender and long fingered so it's no wonder you're good at it in this body." She said. br / I looked down at my hands a moment. "Yeah, I suppose I do." I said surprised she had even noticed something like that.  
We then went to the edible plants station and we both pass easily. We then go to the weapons side, because I want to practice my knife throwing. Rose was actually pretty good, trust Rose to have hidden talents. Just then, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to see the little werewolf girl. "We've got a shadow."  
"Who is she?" Rose asked glancing behind me at her. "  
She's one of the werewolves, I think her name's Lilymoon."  
We went to a couple other stations then the bell rang to signal the end of that day's training. If I remembered correctly from the hunger games and of course I did, then we had another full day of training then a half day and the afternoon was our private sessions with the gamemakers. Rose and I got into the elevator and pressed the button for our floor.  
When we got off, Zaranora was waiting to escort us to dinner. We arrived in the dining room to see Rory already seated at the table eating. Rose and I sat down in the same chairs we had sat in before and began eating.  
Once we had been eating for a couple minutes, Rory swallowed a bite then turned to us.  
"You will soon be having your separate sessions with me to discuss your interview strategy. No buts, they must be separate, no together." I looked at Rose apologetically then spoke to her in my head.  
"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. If it were my choice we wouldn't be separate."  
"It's okay Theta. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything." She replied laying a light hand on my arm. I smiled at her gratefully laying my hand on top of hers and giving it a squeeze. I saw Zaranora frowning disapprovingly out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to ignore her, but I knew she was right. Why did we have to be such a prudish race? I gave her fingers one last grateful squeeze then dropped my hand into my lap. Rose then took her hand off my arm. br /After we finished eating, we headed to our rooms to get ready for bed.  
I didn't actually need any more than a couple hours but I thought we should sleep while we could. Rose claimed the bathroom first so I sat down on my bed and pulled off my jumpsuit tossing it onto the floor. I quickly took off my suit jacket and oxford underneath leaving on my white t-shirt and pulling on my trousers. Just then, my door to the bathroom opened. Rose stood there wrapped in a fluffy white towel.  
"Can I stay with you please? I don't want be alone, I'm afraid I'll have nightmares." She said quietly.  
"Of course you can, always. Bring your pajamas in here and change while I take a shower." I said. She nodded then grabbed her pajamas from her room. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Once I was done showering, I put my t-shirt and trousers back on. A current by the door came on and dried my hair. I opened the door to see Rose sitting on my bed reading a book.  
"Hey, where'd you get that?" I asked  
"It was in my room."  
"No fair. I didn't get a book." I said giving her a little pout.  
"Poor wittle Theta, did you want to read my book too?" She asked teasingly sticking her tongue out at me.  
"I could-I could read it to you if you want." I said a bit surprised at my boldness.  
"Like you did with the Harry Potter books?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure, I love it when you read."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well budge over then." I said grinning at her. Rose smiled, moving over to make room for me. I looked over at her briefly before plopping down next to her. She handed me her book.  
"Oh! Spirit Fox. This book came out in 2019. It sold millions of copies. I think I have a copy in the TARDIS library."  
"Read it then."  
"Alright but come here. How will you hear all the way over there?" Rose smiles then slides over so she was right up next to me putting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her pulling her so she was practically in my lap then took my brainy specs out of my pocket, putting them on. I noticed for some reason her hearts sped up. Must be maybe her excitement about the book or something? Whatever it was, it wasn't important. I then began reading.  
I had read the book two or three incarnations ago, but with Rose, I didn't care it if I had read it before. I was happy to have her here with me, glad that it was her in the hunger games with me. If there was anyone I trusted with my life, it would be her.  
A little while later I looked over to see Rose was asleep with a slight smile on her face. I soniced off the lights, setting the book on the bedside table and my brainy specs on top. I moved us both under the duvet carful not to wake her. I then moved her head onto the pillow figuring that was more comfortable for her rather than my bony shoulder. I put my arms around her, drawing her close; I ended up sleeping for eleven and a half hours but then just lay there watching her.  
I loved her with everything I had; if I ever lost her…I wasn't sure if I could go on. It hurt every time I lost a companion but Rose was special. No other companion had captured my hearts like she had. She was also the only one I had told my academy nickname, let alone call me that. Soon, soft orange light streamed in through the window.  
I felt her stir, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Morning Theta." She mumbled sleepily, grinning at me.  
"Morning Rose." I replied happily giving her the manic grin I was pretty sure she liked.  
"Do we have training again today?" she asked looking unhappy at the thought.  
"Yeah. We have training all day today then tomorrow training in the morning and our private sessions with the gamemakers in the afternoon."br / "Oh." She said sounding disappointed. "I'm already bored of training."  
"I know me too. But come on, up we get. Training, here we come." I said sitting up still hugging her to me making her end up in my lap her face buried in my neck. "Rose, come on. Wait, you aren't sick are you?" I asked suddenly alarmed. She looked up at me, a bright smile on her face and that ever present sparkle shining in her beautiful hazel eyes. Although since she had become a time lady; I had noticed they seemed to have more flecks of gold in them.  
"I promise I'm fine Theta. I just…nevermind. I can get up." She said quietly looking down at her knees.  
"Rose, please tell me. What is it?" I said trying to reassure her, to make see that I only wanted to know for sure she was okay.  
"Alright. I was going to say that I just don't want to move because you're nice and warm and I'm comfortable." She said, her cheeks reddening.  
"My sweet Rose." I said softly, hugging her tightly before reluctantly releasing her. "Now we have to get up." I said swinging my legs off the side of the bed. "Fine. I'm up." She said moving off my lap. I stood offering her my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up.  
She smiled at me then dropped my hand disappearing into our shared bathroom.  
I pulled off my shirt and trousers then slipped on the jumpsuit from yesterday. I went and knocked on Rose's door. She opened it a moment later dressed in her jumpsuit from yesterday just like I was.  
"To training Dame Rose?" I asked holding out my hand."  
"To training Sir Doctor." She replied happily taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. We walked down the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the button and the doors slid open. I pulled Rose inside and the doors slid shut behind us. She keyed in basement and down we went.  
"You know, it seems strange now to call you Doctor. I've gotten so used to Theta.  
"Yeah, I have too. I love it that you call me that."  
"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." I grinned broadly at her trying to show her with my eyes just how much I trusted and cared about her.  
When we arrived at the training room, Zaranora was there waiting for us. She frowned disapprovingly as soon as she saw our laced together fingers. We ignore her, heading over to the spear throwing because I wanted to brush up on my skills. It had been many regenerations ago since I had thrown a spear and Rose had told me a number of times that she would follow me anywhere and anywhen.  
I let go of her hand and picked up a spear. I was so surprised at the weight of it I nearly smacked myself on the head with it.  
"Thought you said you had used a spear before. Doesn't look like it." Rose said cheekily. I rolled my eyes at her good-humoredly then gripped the spear tightly and threw it with all my might. It flies quick and straight, sticking right in the middle of the target.  
"Wow. That was good. Bet you ten quid I can do better."  
"Is that a challenge Miss Tyler?" I asked in the Scottish brogue I knew she liked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"You bet it is." She said smiling that tongue in teeth smile that made my hearts feel like they were going to beat out of my chest.  
"You're on. Winner is whoever can hit the target the most times."  
"It sounds like you know her really well. How do you know her so well? I thought you only just now met at the reaping." We turn to see the little werewolf girl Lilymoon, blinking up at us with big, dark eyes. Rose smiles at her.  
"Hey. I'm Rose. And this is Th-The Doctor. You're Lilymoon right?" I smile and wave at her when Rose introduces me.  
"Yeah. How do you know each other so well? I barely know my partner at all."  
I crouch down to look her in the eyes. "You wanna know a secret Lilymoon?" I asked making sure no one but her and Rose could hear.  
"Ok. What is it?" she asked excitedly bouncing up and down on her toes.  
"Rose and I traveled together in my TARDIS before we were chosen in the reaping. That's why we know each other so well."  
"But I heard Timelords couldn't take other people on their TARDIS."  
"You rebel. Is that true?" Rose asked quietly, a teasing smile on her face.  
"Yeah. That's why we have to keep it quiet. I'd be in huge trouble if the council found out. So you can't tell anyone, alright?" I said turning back to Lilymoon. "I won't. I'm good at keeping secrets."  
"Good." I said smiling at her. I then stood grabbing another spear. This time I was prepared for the weight and I didn't nearly smack myself on the head. I throw it and it sticks in the target right next to my other one.  
"That was good." Lilymoon said her eyes wide.  
"Why thank you." I replied giving a mock bow.  
"Showoff." Rose said nudging my shoulder playfully.  
"Are you guys a couple? You look like you are." Lilymoon said looking at us with her head tipped to one side.  
"Oh no. We're not a couple are we Rose?" I said quickly looking over at her.  
"Nope. Best friends." She said just as quickly.  
"Hmm. You sure don't seem like just best friends." We just ignore it like we always do, moving onto another station swinging our hands between us. Throughout the day, Lilymoon slips up and joins us. Later at dinner, Zaranora and Rory grill us on training. Rose is more patient with them, while I began to get surly and closed off. Once we finally escape to our rooms, I am surprised to find that I'm actually kind of tired.  
Rose had already gone into her room and I changed into my white t-shirt and trousers.  
I climb into bed, grabbing the book and my brainy specs from the bedside table. I slip them on and had only just begun reading when I heard Rose crying out in my head. I immediately put the book and my brainy specs down and sprinted through the bathroom bursting into her room.  
Her face was flushed and I could hear her mumbling Theta in her sleep. I moved quickly to her side, brushing a stand of blonde hair off her forehead. She moaned slightly turning toward me. I climbed in next to her, pulling her to me.  
She calmed instantly. I smiled softly, I was made for her. I knew that. My Rose who I would do anything for and sacrifice myself as many times as possible to save. She was light and happiness and I needed her like I needed my hearts to pump blood through my body. Now that she was a Timelady I never had to worry about losing her to a short human lifespan and I could tell her I loved her.  
Well, as soon as I stopped being a coward and worked up the courage to tell her that is. I closed my eyes and began to drift off; my last thought before I fell asleep was of my sweet Rose that I loved with all my hearts.


	8. Chapter 7: Something unexpected

I woke to Rose running one of her soft hands through my hair. I didn't open my eyes yet; afraid she would stop if she knew I was awake. It was something she had never done before but it felt so right and natural. I slowly opened my eyes to see her beautiful gold flecked hazel eyes looking into mine. She had a slight smile on her face and I couldn't help noticing how genuinely happy she seemed despite the fact that we were in the middle of training for Gallifrey's hunger games. Her hand that was still in my hair slowed.  
"Rose. Don't stop. Please." I said not meaning for my voice to come out all husky and low like it did. She smiled again, a sweet shy smile then continued to run her fingers through my hair. I couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped my lips when she began to lightly scratch my scalp with her fingertips. Her eyes widened then she stopped beginning to remove her hand. I grabbed her wrist moving her hand back into my hair.  
"Feels so good. Don't stop Rose." I said my voice coming out all husky and low like it did before. She smiled the same sweet shy smile then started to lightly scratch my scalp again while she moved her hands from back to front. My eyes fluttered shut in contentment. Her other hand was resting between my hearts and I'm sure she could feel them pounding. But I hadn't felt this happy for I didn't even know how long, maybe never. All I knew was I never wanted her to stop. A few minutes later though she pulled her hand from my hair. I opened my mouth to tell her to please keep going but she gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry Theta. My fingers were getting tired." I opened my eyes filled with warmth and perhaps love too since I didn't know if I was concealing it very well at this moment. "Thank you Rose. That was most brilliant. Definitely a very nice way to wake up." She smiled her tongue in teeth smile that made my hearts feel like they would beat out of my chest.  
"You know as much as I'd like to stay here with you, we do have training this morning."  
"Yeah. So we do. Up we get Rose." I said releasing her and slowly sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair which was messier than usual due to Rose's attentions. Not that I minded of course. She smiled at me once more then disappeared into the bathroom.  
I braced myself squeezing my eyes tightly shut then opened the bathroom door, running as fast as I could to the other side, wrenching my door open and slipping inside before slamming it shut. I sighed in relief opening my eyes then pulled off my t-shirt and trousers slipping on the jumpsuit. At least after today I would be rid of the infernal thing and I could wear my suit again. Hopefully.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and poked my head into the bathroom. I didn't hear any water running and so I opened my eyes, slipping inside and racing across. I knocked lightly on Rose's door. She opened it, a bright smile blooming on her face when she saw me. I stepped into her room, offering her a smile of my own and my hand.  
Rose took it automatically weaving our fingers together. I smiled again pushing open her door with my free hand. We walked out into the hallway and ran down the stairs laughing gaily then skidded to a stop outside the training room. Zaranora was there waiting for us again, but this time Rory was with her. Rory frowned at our hands. "Zaranora has told me about how she keeps catching you holding hands and I now I see this unsuitable behavior for myself. I know for a fact you are not married Doctor. Therefore it is highly inappropriate for you to be holding this woman's hand." **"You will listen to me right now Rory Williams and you will listen well. I have known Rose far longer than you think and just because we are not married and bonded she is mine in every other way possible. So do not and I repeat do not be lecturing me on holding her hand ever again.**" I said staring him with all the fury and darkness of the oncoming storm.  
"Theta. That was…Am I really yours in every way except marriage and bonding?" Rose asked in my head. I pulled her past them as I answered.  
"Yeah. I mean you're my best friend and we're always together. You're pretty much mine." I said awkwardly wishing I could be brave enough to tell her I loved her and that was why she was mine.  
"Yeah. But we have been separated on adventures though."  
"True, although not for very long. I always find and rescue you. It's like I always know where you are. Maybe you're even my Sōrumeito or in human terms my soulmate." I said my voice going up a couple pitches as I realized what I was saying.  
"You sayin you think I'm your soulmate?" She asked a teasing mischievous note in her voice.  
"P-Possibly. I mean I've-"I swallowed. "We get along really well sorta like soulmates…"  
"Yeah, but am I your soulmate then?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." _I'd like to think you are…_ I added to myself then continued. "But anyway I told Rory you were mine in every way except marriage and bonding because when you hold hands with someone on Gallifrey your saying that they belong to you. More often than not, it means you are married and bonded. Hugging is considered even more intimate and inappropriate simply because of how much contact it is. For Gallifreyans hugging and holding hands means that the person belongs to you. And so that's what I meant."  
"Oh." She said a bright smile coming onto her face. "I've belonged to you for a long time then."  
"From the moment I met you." I agreed happily.  
"Yip." She said popping the p like I always do. I smiled swinging our hands between us. We did four stations then the bell rang for lunch. Rose and I got our food then sat down at the table we had been eating at for the past two days. During lunch they started calling tributes for their sessions with the gamemakers. First the male then the female, and I assumed Gallifrey would be last just like district twelve in the hunger games. It was late afternoon by the time they called Lilymoon and Rose and I each gave her little smiles as she walked past.  
She smiled back then went through the door. When they finally called me, I hugged Rose tightly whispering good luck. She hugged me just as tight, telling me the same. I released her and then gave her hand a squeeze I raced through the door.  
The gamemakers motioned for me to begin and I grabbed a sword noticing one of the robotic dummies in the corner. I pulled it into the center switching it on. It whirred to life raising its wooden sword. I parried each one of its strikes expertly using quick footwork to get around it and chopping off its head. It looked pretty funny like that and it was still was working surprisingly. Finally I hit its sword out of its hand. The gamemakers nodded at me and I put the sword away pushing the dummy back in the corner and turning it off. I left smiling at Rose as I passed her. I then headed to the dining room to wait. Zaranora and Rory are there sitting at the table. When they saw me, they both flinched, Rory especially. I smiled a little as I sat down. Rose walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to me. "How'd you do?" I asked her in my head.  
"I think I did well. You?"  
"I hope so. I just did some stuff with a sword until they told me to stop."  
"I used a knife some then they weren't paying attention to me so I threw one of the knives at their table."  
"Did anyone fall in the punch bowl like in the hunger games?" I asked suppressing a smile.  
"Yeah. Two people actually." The smile I was suppressing spread over my face.  
"Oh that is brilliant! I wish I could have seen that!"  
"Yeah, I wish you could have too. It was really funny."  
"Ok, look at the screen to see your scores." Zaranora said as a screen came down from the ceiling. Lilymoon got a seven which was very good for someone as young as her. I got a nine which was acceptable but not great. Rose got an eleven. I smiled my manic grin holding up my hand for a high five. Rose smiled back slapping my hand.  
"What is this slapping of hands?"  
"Oh sorry. It's an earth thing I picked up." I said quickly.  
"I see." Zaranora said a disapproving note in her voice.  
"Tomorrow night is when you have your interviews so part of tomorrow morning will be spent and Zaranora and me preparing for your interviews. You'll each have a couple minutes with me and a couple minutes with Zaranora." Rory finished looking at Rose then me in turn.  
"Now meet us back here tomorrow bright and early so we can begin. Doctor, you start with Rory and Rose, you'll start with me." We nod, then stand and head toward our rooms.  
"Theta," Rose said as soon as we were out of earshot of Zaranora and Rory.  
"What is it Rose?"  
"Are we going to keep reading that Fox book tonight?"  
"Sure." I said a grin spreading over my face.  
"Alright, I'll meet you in your room" Rose said then disappeared into her room. I went into my room, glad to be rid of the infernal jumpsuit. I pull it off slipping on my t-shirt and trousers then picked the jumpsuit. I opened one of my windows and chucked it out. I laughed at that a little then closed my window and sat down on my bed to wait for Rose. She came in a minute later wearing the same blue nightgown, her golden hair falling down her back. I grin at her, moving over. She smiles then sits down next to me. I grab the book from the bedside table and pull my brainy specs out of the pocket of my coat on the floor next to the bed. I opened the book to where we stopped then slipped on my brainy specs. When I did, I noticed once again that Rose's hearts sped up.  
I wondered what that could mean and the only thing I could think of was crazy. She didn't, couldn't love me. My sweet, brilliant, fantastic Rose couldn't love me, a nine hundred and three year old Timelord with so much blood on his hands and a soul full darkness anger and revenge.  
"Theta, are you going to read?" Rose asked breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah, Sorry. I was just thinking about-Koschei. I just wish there was a way I could have saved him." I said and even though that wasn't what I had really been thinking about my eyes still teared up slightly.  
"My poor Theta. I'm so sorry." Rose said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back smiling at how sweet and compassionate she was. It was one of the many things I loved about her.  
"Did you want me to read or are we going to just stay like this all night?" I said somewhat teasing but at the same time I would be perfectly happy to hold Rose like this for the rest of my life and even that wouldn't be enough.  
"Yeah I want you to read, but I wouldn't say no to staying like this." She said her voice a bit muffled since she was pressed up against me.  
"Well, I won't deny you the pleasure of hearing me talk." I said a little teasingly then slowly released her but then pulled her so she was practically in my lap and her head was resting on my chest. I had done it on purpose but her proximity still made my hearts speed up. I swallowed; forcing them to slow then began reading.  
I looked up at the end of the chapter to see Rose was asleep with that same little smile on her face. I smiled too turning off the light and hugging her to me with one arm as pulled off my brainy specs setting them and the book on the table. I pulled us both under the duvet, moving Rose's head onto the pillow. I got up taking off my trainers and Rose shifted a little in her sleep reaching for me. I got back under the duvet pulling her to me. She buried her face in my t-shirt letting out a little breathy sigh and I felt her body relax.  
I closed my eyes not really meaning to sleep but I fell asleep anyway. I woke when warm orange light filtered in through the window. Rose was still asleep and I gently brushed a piece of hair off her face. Her eyes fluttered, but then she only snuggled closer a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled too, and ran my hand that was on her back through her silky golden hair. After a moment or two I lightly caressed her cheek with my fingertips and she moved into my touch like a cat. I smiled, brushing away a strand of hair to whisper in her ear.  
"Rose, Come on. We've got interview training today and then interviews tonight. "  
"Don't want to Theta, wanna just stay with you." She mumbled into my t-shirt.  
"My sweet Rose, I'd like nothing more than to stay here but we've got to get up."  
"Don't want to. You're nice and warm and I'm comfy." She murmured. I grinned, wondering how she could possibly not know the effect she had on me.  
"If we could stay here all day, I would do it gladly but if we don't get up then Zaranora will come and get us and drag us to interview training."  
"Mhmm, But just a little bit longer?" She said into my chest.  
"Alright, it's not like I'm complaining." I said happily then pulled her even closer, burying my nose in her soft, sweet smelling hair. I would have loved to stay here holding her like this until the end of time but sadly we had to get up. I sighed, sitting up and reluctantly letting her go. She smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze then got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I scrubbed a hand over my face, got up putting on my oxford and suit jacket.  
I stood pulling on my coat and sticking my brainy specs and sonic in the inside pocket. I closed my eyes then opened the bathroom door and ran across then opened them again, knocking on Rose's door. She opens it, a bright smile on her face. I offer her my hand and she takes it instantly and immediately weaves our fingers together. We then head to the dining room and when we get there, Zaranora and Rory are waiting for us.  
"Finally, Rose go with Zaranora and Doctor you're with me." I dropped her hand then we hugged quickly and then she and Zaranora left the room. Leaving me alone with Rory.  
"Alright, we need to figure out what your approach is for the interview. I'm thinking Foxy."  
"Foxy? I don't know if I'm foxy. Cassandra said I was, but then again that was from Rose's head apparently…so maybe I am. I know I'm definitely rude. Rude and not ginger, not quite sure about Foxy though…" Rory glared at me. "If I say you're foxy then you're foxy." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm Foxy." "Good, now your interview outfit is completely up to your stylist."  
"Oh goody…ugh. Remind me never to say that again. Jack gets to pick a foxy outfit for me…great…" I said sarcastically.  
"Now, you'll soon be switching with Rose. Zaranora is going to instruct you on how to answer the questions in a winning manner." I nodded and a second later, the door to reveal Rose and Zaranora.  
"Rose, are you alright?" I asked her in my head. She laughed.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know, I just- I never want to anything to happen to you."  
"You worry too much Theta."  
"Yeah. That's what happens when you get to be my age, you become a worrywart."  
"Nah, that's just you."  
"I suppose." _But only when it comes to you. _I added to myself.  
"Doctor, come with me. And stop talking to Rose. I know you two we talking telepathically just now."  
"Coming. Bye Rose" I said.  
"Bye Theta." She replied in my head. I smiled as I walked out, following Zaranora. I loved how my nickname sounded coming from her. She said it as if it was something sacred and beautiful. I really needed to teach her Gallifreyan, if my nickname sounded this beautiful, her speaking Gallifreyan would sound just breathtaking. I nearly sighed out loud then remembered I was with Zaranora. Nope, nope. Wouldn't do to be sighing all lovesick with her. Not at all. br /I nearly bumped into her when she stopped suddenly. I was about to ask her why we stopped when she opened the door we had stopped by and motioned for me to enter. I sat down in one of the chairs facing each other in the middle of the room. Zaranora then sat down in the other one.  
"Now, I'll ask you questions then you'll answer them in whatever you think is a winning manner."  
"Easy. Molto bene." Zaranora raised her eyebrows then began firing questions at me. I answered the best I could but I'm not sure if it was in a winning manner.  
"Well, that certainly wasn't bad, but remember your approach is foxy so you have to work that in there." I nodded then she began firing questions at me again. This time I tried to be foxy but I'm not sure if it actually worked.  
"Wait, how did you know what my approach was? Did Rory tell you telepathically?"  
"Yes he did. Now head back your room and I'll come and collect you in a few hours and take you to your stylist so you can get ready for the interview." "Brilliant, see you!" I said standing then rushing out the door. I skidded to a stop nearly missing my door. I open it to see Rose sitting on my bed reading."No fair! You got another book?" I asked, giving her a mock pout.  
"Yeah, it was just in my room when I got back."  
"How come I don't get any books?"  
"I don't know, maybe because whoever gives them to me knows I'm just going to share them with you anyway."  
"Yeah, that must be it. Give me the book then so I can read." I said giving her a grin. She smiled back, handing me the book.  
"This one is about people but I'm not sure you'd like though, it's a romance novel."  
"Eh, their alright. I don't mind them. At least not anymore, I hated them in my last incarnation."  
"Yeah, I bet you did."  
"What are you trying to say Miss Tyler?" I asked slipping into the Scottish brogue I knew she liked.  
"I dunno, you were just dark and sort of mad, even when you smiled I could still see the pain in your eyes. Now, you seem so much happier and your smiles seem more genuine like your pain is less."  
"Yeah, that's cause of you." I said, my voice going up slightly on you.  
"Because of me?" She asked and I could hear how surprised she was.  
"Yip." I said hoping she didn't notice how squeaky my voice was. "You sort of well, I guess healed me. Showed me that life was worth living when I was so broken after the Time War."  
"Glad to have been there when you needed me."  
"Yeah, me too." I said taking her hand in both of mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
She smiled, putting her other hand on mine. "Can you read Theta?"  
"Course, come here." I said sitting down next to her.  
"Alright." She said scooting up close to me and putting her head on my shoulder. I smiled putting my arm around her then pulled out my brainy specs and slipped them on then began reading. We had just gotten to an interesting bit when the door opened. I groaned, looking up to see Zaranora standing there with a shocked look on her face.  
"What do you two think you're doing?"  
"Reading see?" I said holding up the book with a smile.  
"Right well I'm supposed to escort you to your stylists to get ready for your interviews."  
"Alright. Up we get Rose." I said taking my arm out from behind her and then standing, offering her my hand. She took it instantly like she always did then when she was standing she changed it so our fingers were woven together. Zaranora frowned then shook her head motioning for us to follow. I pulled off my brainy specs as we walked sticking them in my pocket. We did and she led us to the same two rooms that we met Jack and Donna in before. "Rose, does-Is the Donna that's your stylist our Donna?" I asked her in my head finally remembering why she seemed so familiar.  
"No. I don't think so, she didn't recognize me."  
"Hmm. Just wondering, see you later Rose."  
"Later Theta. Hey, that sort of rhymes."  
"A little. Bye Rose." I smiled then went into the room where I was shown into the same cubicle as before. The robe was hanging on a hook. I sighed, pulling off my t-shirt and trousers and slipping the robe on. I then came out and sat down in the chair to wait for Jack. He entered a moment later carrying a garment bag. "Please tell me the outfit isn't too bad."  
"Nah, it's just a red suit."  
"Are you sure?"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, I picked it out myself Doctor."  
"Alright, Alright." I said grabbing the garment bag from Jack. I went into the cubicle to change. I noticed the jacket had a pink rose pinned to it. I came out and Jack whistled. I laughed then he led me to the auditorium and told me to sit down in one of the chairs marked Gallifrey. I nodded, doing so.  
When I saw Rose walk in, my eyes widened. She looked breathtaking in a long flowing red and gold dress with a high collar and her golden hair was in a twist on top of her head and she had earrings that were little roses. She sat down next to me giving me a shy smile. I smiled back, hardly able to catch my breath. "You look beautiful Rose" I said hoping I didn't sound too breathless. She smiled again and I saw her cheeks colour.  
"You look pretty nice yourself." I smiled once again wondering how it was that she didn't know the effect she had on me. Until Rose, I had never had a companion or otherwise that I had fallen in love with, one who made my hearts pound, mouth dry and breath escape me.  
We watched as the other tributes filed in. Lilymoon wore an adorable fairy outfit complete with wings and a wreath of flowers in her hair and Darkmoon her partner wore gladiator armor.  
The most interesting tribute however besides Rose, was the female Alluri who I think was called Zara. She was a fox Alluri so she had bright green eyes, a long orange tail, orange pointed ears and reddish hair. She wore a dark green halter dress that shimmered in the light. Not as pretty as Rose but still nice to look at.  
After all the tributes were in and seated, Caesar Flickerman the announcer came in. He looked the same as he did in the hunger games except for a pair of large black sunglasses that hid his eyes. The crowd cheered a bit then he quieted them down with a wave of his hand. b  
He called up the first tribute, the female from Transylvania. I thought her name was Evolc. It was easy to see what her approach was, with her long auburn hair, jade coloured eyes and curvy figure accented by her blue dress it was clear her approach was sexy. I personally thought Rose was sexier than her anytime but I kept that to myself.  
f the interviews were the same length as they were in the hunger games then they are three minutes long. I watch as the tributes get interviewed one by one until it is Lilymoon's turn. Rose and I flash her two thumbs up and she smiles then walks slowly up to Caesar. The audience gasps at this delightful wisp of a tribute. Caesar congratulates her on her seven in training then asks her what her strategy is in the games.  
"I'm quick and fast, so if no one can catch me then no one can kill me."  
"A most wonderful strategy." Caesar responded giving her a smile. Lilymoon sits down then Darkmoon goes up and I don't really know what Caesar asks him, I'm too busy staring at Rose. I am pulled out of my daze when I hear Caesar call the Doctor from Gallifrey and I stand walking over to Caesar and sitting down. He smiles then asks me what my favorite thing is so far. I think for a moment on how to respond truthfully then I reply.  
"Well, I suppose my favorite part is simply Gallifrey itself because I travel a lot in my TARDIS and so whenever I get to be home on Gallifrey it's a treat."  
"Oh I understand completely. Gallifrey's beauty is unmatched is it not?"  
"Oh yes, There is certainly nowhere else quite like it."  
"Now tell me, what did you think of your costume in the opening ceremonies?"  
"It was quite the experience…the golden light was a most ingenious touch. I'd like to thank mine and Rose's stylists, Jack Harkness and Donna Noble. Caesar smiles then gestures to the balcony above him where I assume Jack and Donna are sitting. The crowd cheers wildly then Caesar quiets them down turning back to me.  
"Well thank Doctor, best of luck to you." I nodded, turning to the crowd and bowed then went and sat back down. Next Rose goes up and all I can think about is how gorgeous she looks. I tune back in when Caesar is asking her if she has a boy back home. She hesitates then shakes her head. "Oh don't give me that, stunning girl like you. There must be some special fellow." She sighs then answers shyly. "Well, there is this one man. I've loved him for pretty much as long as I've known him. Heck, I even loved him before he became the man he is now. But it doesn't matter, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."  
The crowd sighs in sympathy then Caesar speaks again. "Tell you what, you win the wars then he won't be able to resist you."  
My hearts are beating so fast I'm sure Rose must be able to hear them.  
"Well, I don't think that will help in my case."  
"Why not?"  
She turned bright red, then stammers, "Because…Because he's here with me." My mouth falls open in astonishment. I can barely believe my ears. Rose, my brilliant, fantastic, beautiful, compassionate Rose loves me. I look up at the cameras, sure that they are directed at me to see my reaction. I see my cheeks colour then my manic grin spreads over my face. I look back down at my lap so the cameras won't see how red my cheeks are. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like her, but I am so giddy and happy right now, I want to jump up and down like a time tot. Of course I know that would be most improper.  
"Well," he said pausing and glancing at me for a second then turning back to Rose. "That certainly is a piece of bad luck."  
Rose smiled a little, her cheeks still bright red. "No, it definitely isn't good."  
"Did he know?"  
"No, not until now."  
"Well, best of luck to you Rose Tyler. And I believe I speak for all of Gallifrey when I say, may our hearts be with you." The roar of the crowd is deafening and when it finally dies down Rose stammers out a thank you and then sits back down next to me. I am still grinning, I can't stop. I feel happier right now than I've ever been in all of my nine hundred and three years. Caesar thanks everyone for coming or tuning in then all the tributes begin to leave. Zaranora escorts Rose and I to the elevator. When it stops on our floor I grab Rose's hand and open the first door I see and pull her inside then shut the door behind us. She looks around in surprise, confusion on her face.  
"Theta, why are in a broom closet?"  
"Because-I need to know if you meant it. What you said. You-You really love me?"  
She smiles her tongue in teeth smile. My hearts were already pounding but now they are beating so fast I'm afraid they'll fall out of my chest. She steps closer, placing a hand over my pounding hearts and lacing the fingers of her other hand through mine.  
"I have loved you from the moment you took my hand and told me to run, but it wasn't until Downing Street when you told me you could save the world but lose me that I truly realized it. That I loved you and wasn't going to leave you. Not for safety, not for family, not for anything."  
I let go of her hand and pulled her close, a huge grin blooming on my face.  
"Oh Rose, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. Know why that makes me so happy?" I murmured in her ear.  
"Hmm? Why's that?" She replied and I shivered slightly as her breath ghosted over my face.  
"Because-"I swallowed, it was time. Time I told her those three little words I had been holding back, too afraid to say for so long. "Rose Tyler-"I was cut off as door burst open to reveal Zaranora. _Curse you Zaranora! Couldn't you have waited one more minute?!  
_"What in the love of Gallifrey are the two of you doing in a broom closet? Only Avoxes are allowed in here." I just sighed then grabbed Rose's hand and followed Zaranora to the dining room. When we get there, Rory is already there eating. We sit down in the same spots that we've been sitting in, two Avoxes immediately set two plates of food in front of us.  
"Theta." Rose said in my head. "What were you going to say?" she asked, even in head her voice was filled with emotion.  
"I'll tell you after we eat. I want us to be alone when-"I took a deep breath. "When I tell you." She nodded squeezing my hand then dropped it and began eating. At least I have nothing to worry about, now that I know she loves me back. I begin eating too not being able to stop the massive grin that came over my face. Rory appears to be oblivious to the whole thing.  
Zaranora looked at me then at Rose a thoughtful expression her face. I know the moment she's put two and two together because a knowing smile spreads over her face. I look down at my plate not wanting anyone to see how red my cheeks were. Once we finished eating, Zaranora escorted us to our rooms. I pulled Rose into my room then shut the door behind us. Rose turned to me.  
"Finish your sentence Theta." I smiled, taking her hands in mine.  
"Rose Tyler I-"I was once again cut off when the door burst open. I rolled my eyes. Now what? I looked over to see Rory standing there.  
"Zaranora says I am to tell you that tomorrow after breakfast you are to report straight to your stylists so they can get you ready for the wars." He finished then left again closing the door.  
"Go on Theta, what were you going to say?"  
"I promise that if we survive these games, which we will then I'll tell you what I was going to say. Alright?"  
"Alright. Can I stay with you tonight? I won't be able to sleep otherwise."  
"Of course you can. Always." I said dropping her hands then hugging her so that I felt her hearts beating against mine.


	9. Chapter 8: Seventy Fourth Time Wars

**Hey guys, here's the next Rose chapter and as promised, its extra long. Sorry about deleting it before, but I was having some issues with it. Anyway, its all fixed now. Enjoy!**

When I woke up, the suns had just risen up, and I looked at Theta. He was still asleep; funny since I knew he usually only slept a couple hours per night. I smiled then kissed his cheek softly. He smiles in his sleep, his lightly freckled cheeks colouring slightly. I unwrapped myself from his arms but making sure I didn't wake him. He stirred a little then rolled over and I could tell he was completely asleep

again. I smiled once more then tiptoed into the bathroom. Once I was done showering, I slipped into my room and put on the clothes I had come here in. A v necked purple dress, purple leggings, socks and blue high top converses. I pulled my hair into a ponytail then slipped out. I was going to go to the dining room, but on my way I noticed Zaranora's door was open. Peeking inside, I see her watching a familiar looking American show. I giggle a little when I realize it's Here comes Honey Boo Boo. I had to cover my mouth to not let myself laugh when I heard her imitate Alaina and say "Me Honey Boo Boo child." Sneaking back to my room, I rooted in my drawers for a camera. When I found one, I creep back to Zaranora's room. When I slip inside, I am surprised at how large it was. It looked like how I imagined a fancy apartment in New York City to look. I tap her on the shoulder. She jumps and turns around, yelling in shock when she sees me. I quickly snap a picture making sure to get the TV screen in there. She pulls out her clothes swapper as I run around the corner. I knew Theta might still be asleep but I had to show him this. I knocked on his door. He opened it a moment later dressed in his usual brown pinstripes and long trench coat, his darkish brown hair still sticking up in places. I grin at him then show him the picture. He stares at it expressionless for a few seconds then cracks a grin like the Cheshire cat and starts laughing. I start laughing too and we just stand there in his doorway laughing and laughing. Once we finally get a hold of ourselves, I grab his hand and we head to the dining room. When we get there, I nearly start laughing again. Zaranora was being chased around the table by Rory who was yelling Honey Boo Boo gleefully over and over at her while she kept blasting him with her clothes swapper. I tackle Rory and pin him to the floor while Theta gets Zaranora a chair. She struggled a moment then sat down. I let Rory go and then Theta and I sit down at the table. Zaranora leaps up and tackles Rory, knocking him out with her fist. She comes and sits back down and smiles at us.

"Let's start breakfast now shall we?" she asked calmly as if she hadn't just knocked Rory out. Theta

and I look at each other and it's all we can do to not start cracking up again. Rory comes to a couple minutes later, clutching his head. I smile, it reminded me of Theta at the beginning of this whole adventure when he had just smacked his head on the underside of the console. Then, he was still Doctor though. Now, it seems strange to call him Doctor; calling him Theta just feels so right. I just can't imagine calling him Doctor anymore, at least not when it's just us. Rory staggers over to the table and sits down, grabbing a bagel and dipping it in his coffee. Once Theta and I finish eating, we sit there waiting for Zaranora to finish. I grab Theta's hand lacing our fingers together. I was scared; it surprised me how scared I was. But, I was glad to have Theta's familiar long slender fingers twined with mine. Zaranora shook her head at us, although she didn't say anything and went back to eating. Rory shook his head too but I could have sworn I saw a tiny smile on his face. When Zaranora finished, she stood motioning for us to follow her. We stand as well and follow her out the dining room and down the hall. When we stopped outside the stylists rooms, I hugged Theta tightly not wanting to let him go. He pulled me to him and put his arms around me. I felt his hearts beating rapidly against mine.

"Theta." I thought to him.

"Yes Rose?" He replied in my head.

"Why are your hearts beating so fast?"

"A-Adrenaline" he said quickly.

I nodded burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to regenerate or die Theta."I mumbled.

"Listen to me Rose; I swear I will protect you no matter what. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said with fierce conviction in my ear.

"I believe you. But I don't want to be without you, this you. I can't lose you again." I said and knew

that he understood what I meant.

"I promise, no swear I will not regenerate." He whispered softly.

"Alright." I whispered back. I put my head on his shoulder never wanting to leave the warm circle of his arms.

"Okay that is quite enough contact, especially for people who aren't married and bonded." Zaranora said loudly from behind us. I sighed, reluctantly letting him go. He lets me go too and takes my hand again giving it a squeeze. I squeeze his hand back then he drops my hand. He gives me his manic grin before going into the room where I knew I knew Jack was waiting. I went into Donna's room closing the door behind me and saw her standing by a table tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough." She said a wry smile on her face. I smiled, laughing a little then Donna hands me a simple white gown to put on. I go into the cubicle and change then she leads me out a door in the back of the room. It opens onto some stairs that twist and turn then we end up on the roof. A hovercraft appears out of nowhere and I grab the ladder. I see Donna grab on below me. Some sort of current instantly freezes me in place then the ladder rises slowly into the hovercraft. Donna gets off and immediately goes off somewhere. I hear Theta and Jack and I am about to go to them when a young woman in a lab coat approaches holding a syringe.

"This is just your tracker Rose. Hold still and it won't be as painful." I grit my teeth as she inserts the needle into my arm. I can feel the cold metal of the tracker deep under my skin. She releases me and I am about to go to where I could hear Theta and Jack talking when Donna reappears from where ever she had been and she leads me to a room. I sit down on the couch and Donna leaves then comes back a moment later with a garment bag. I assume it holds my clothes for the arena. I remembered from the hunger games that the clothes were the same for every tribute. She puts the bag down on the table in front of me. She then braids my hair in one long braid down my back. It used to be short but now it had grown out to past the length it was when I first met the Doctor or as I know him now, Theta. Donna helps me out of the white dress and into the clothes; Simple dark brown trousers, a long sleeved dark green shirt, sturdy brown belt and a fuzzy black jumper and then boots over skintight white socks. The boots are nice, but I can't help but miss my comfy trainers.

"Do you have your token?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. This." I said holding up the TARDIS key I had kept on a leather throng around my neck ever since Theta had first given it to me back when he was in his ninth incarnation and we were in the middle of our first adventure with the slitheen.

"Good, then your all set. There's nothing left to do but wait." I swallowed my mouth dry.

"Can-Is there any way I could see Th-The Doctor before launch?"

"No, not allowed. Sorry. I would let you see him if I could. I could tell you loved him even before you confessed it at the interviews and it's easy to see that he loves you too." Donna said matter of factly.

"Really?" I whisper not able to believe her but at the same time hoping with all my hearts that maybe, just maybe she was right.

"Yeah, really. But I know you won't believe it unless you hear it from him."

"Kay." I whispered, hoping that she was right. Donna and I stood in awkward silence until a cool female voice announced it was time to launch. I followed Donna out the door and to a tube with a small silver plate at the bottom. I stepped inside, immediately feeling claustrophobic. "Theta!" I called out both in my head and out loud. I couldn't help but scream for him, I was panicking. I had always hated small spaces and the only reason I hadn't panicked in Downing Street was because Theta had been there. If he was by my side then I could do everything. It was so cheesy sounding when I thought about it, but it was completely true. He was my strength.

"Rose, calm down. Hold your head high and don't let others see your fear. I believe in you." His soft, kind, familiar voice sounded in my head making me feel calm like I could do anything.

"Thanks Theta." I said in my head then squared my shoulders holding my head high. The plate rose upward and I emerged into bright sunlight and felt a cool breeze on my face. I was instinctively looking for Theta and saw him a couple or so people away. I locked eyes with him as the announcer's voice booms all around me. "Timelords, Timeladies and Gallifreyans, let the seventy fourth Time Wars begin!" Theta gave me a quick, slight smile then added in my head, "Be careful Rose. I'll meet up with you later."

"You be careful too, I meant what I said about not wanting to lose you again."

"I promise to be careful Rose. And I swear on my remaining regenerations, you won't lose me again. I meant it when I said I would never leave you and will never break that promise."

I didn't know what to say. Sometimes he was so clueless and daft and other times he was so sweet and almost romantic.

"Thank you Theta. For everything. I'll see you soon." I said to him in my head, barely trusting myself to speak even in my head. I clench my hand grabbing empty air wishing I had Theta's familiar fingers to twine with mine. You'll see him again soon. I reminded myself. I then begin looking around me, taking in my surroundings. There is a flat plainlike area where the plates are, to my right there is a lake and to my left and back there is are woods and directly in front of me is a drop off to who knows what. I look down the row at Theta to see him hopping up and down on his toes. I smile, that action is so completely him because he is always so full of energy and just bouncing all over the place. I was watching Theta and so I am startled when the gong goes off and I stand there for a second confused then sprint toward

the TARDIS building and grab a red backpack. I see the girl who I think is from Transylvania clutching half a dozen knives. I hike the pack onto my shoulders and run full speed in the direction of the woods. I hear a knife whistling through the air toward me and I put the pack up to protect myself. The blade sticks in the pack. I grin, "Thanks for the knife." I keep running until I am concealed in the woods and then slow to a jog. During the next few hours I alternate between running and walking wanting to put as much distance as possible between me and the hostile tributes. As I walk, I pull the knife from my pack-it's a nice one with a long blade good for throwing.. I slip it into my belt and start running again. I can't afford to stop and look through the pack's contents yet, I keep going occasionally looking over my shoulder for pursuers. I know I can go a long time because of all the running Theta and I seem to be doing but eventually I will need water. Its late afternoon when the cannon begins to boom. I remembered that each shot represented a dead tribute. I counted on my fingers as each shot went off. It stops at eleven, thirteen left to play. I hope Theta made it. He's all I have now, I cannot lose him. "Focus." I told myself. He said he would never leave you and he'll keep that promise. I slide down to the ground pulling off my pack and flipping up the flap. What I need most at this moment, is water. I know I won't last long without it. I could probably go a few days with the symptoms of dehydration but after that…I would be dead within a week maximum. I look through the pack to find a couple of provisions, an empty water bottle and a sleeping bag. I stuff everything back into the pack and zip it up hoisting up onto my shoulders then heading down into an endless valley surrounded by trees on all sides. Another hour goes by and it begins to get dark; I know I need to find a place to camp for the night. Before finding a tree to settle down, I make a couple of the snares that the trainer showed me and Theta then walk a little ways away. I find a willow tree that seems suitable and I climb quickly up to a fork and pull out my sleeping bag. It takes a bit of struggling but I manage to get the sleeping bag into a

comfortable position. I put my back pack at the end and slid in. Just in case I move in my sleep and fall out of the tree I unfasten my belt and loop it around the tree before refastening it at my waist. Night has just fallen when I hear music and I turn around to see a swirling golden symbol appear in the sky. I can only assume it must read Gallifrey. The faces of the dead tributes flash in the sky with their name and planet under their picture. I bite my lip still half afraid Theta will be among them and I watch anxiously as they appear one by one. I let out a sigh of relief as the last one fades away. Theta is alive, and Lilymoon. I guess she must have made it too. I am glad. I close my eyes and began to drift off.

The next morning I unfasten my belt and roll up my sleeping bag then stuff it in my pack zipping up it up. I jump down from the tree with my pack on my shoulders and then head to check my snares. But, I guess I forgot where I put one because suddenly I am pulled off my feet and find myself hanging by one my wrists. I am cursing myself for my stupidity when I see Theta making his way toward me. He is carrying a brown backpack and has a sheathed sword on his belt. A bright smile comes onto my face and I give him a little wave with my free hand. He smiles then waves back then pulls out his sword cutting me loose. I fall and he puts out an arm, catching me around my waist. He takes the piece of rope off my wrist then sheathes his sword away putting his other arm around me. I smile at him then loop my arms loosely around his neck.

"You alright?" He asked, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, hello." I replied giving him my tongue in teeth smile I pretty sure he liked.

"Hello." He said a smile slowly spreading across his face until it reached his eyes making them crinkle in the corners in that brilliant grin of his.

"How'd you manage to get caught in a snare?" He asked, a teasing tone coming into his voice.

I smiled, "Ah, well you know me. Jeopardy friendly!"

"If there's anything you are Rose Tyler, its jeopardy friendly."

I laughed and I felt the rumble of his laughter in his chest before I heard it ring out in the air. I smile slightly, moving closer to him laying my head on his chest hearing his hearts steady thrumming. After a minute or two, I lift my head up to look at his eyes. They were bright and held a genuine happiness that I didn't think had been there for quite some time or maybe never. It made me feel good to know I had been the one to bring that light to his eyes. It also made me even more hopeful; that maybe just maybe, somehow impossibly he loved me. We stood there like that for a bit and probably would have for longer if there wasn't suddenly a loud rustling behind us. Theta lets go of me, taking my arms off his neck and pushing me behind him drawing his sword. The rustling continues for a moment then a rabbit emerges. Theta puts his sword away, visibly relaxing. I come out from behind him and take his hand. He smiled.

"Onward Dame Rose?"

"Onward Sir Theta!" I replied to him in my head because I just didn't want anyone else to know his nickname. It seemed sacred and special to me and I didn't want to share it with anyone. Maybe that was selfish but it didn't seem right for just anyone to call him that. We began walking through the woods, swinging our joined hands between us. The suns began to get higher in the sky and even though the tops of the trees blocked most of the light, it seemed overly bright to me. I can feel how dry and cracked my lips and I am aware of just how urgent it is that I find water. I wasn't sure about Theta but I knew I couldn't last much longer if we didn't find water soon. I lick my lips and try to keep from panting but its no use, its already been a day and I'm dehydrating quickly. Theta turned to me, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm thirsty." I said and I can't help the plaintive note in my voice.

Theta sighed. "Yeah, me too. I won't last much longer either."

We continue walking and as the day goes on, I know I am in trouble and I suspect Theta is having the same problems. We push on but now there is a constant ache in my head and a rough, dry patch on my tongue that will not moisten. By late afternoon we might have found salvation, I had spotted some berries but then I realized I didn't recognize them from edible plants test. I knew that you shouldn't eat something you didn't know, but it took the reminder to me give the willpower to throw them away. Theta saw me throw mine away and so he threw his away too. Fatigue is beginning to settle on us, and we keep having to stop and rest but we both know the only cure for us is to keep going. Theta climbs a tree but he said he didn't see anything but a never ending stretch of forest in all directions. We are however determined to press on until nightfall.

When it comes, we are both exhausted and practically collapse at the foot of a tree. I set my pack down and pull out my sleeping bag out with shaking hands. After unzipping the top, I slip inside and Theta slides in beside me after setting down his pack and unbuckling his sword. I snuggle up to him, glad of his warmth. He puts his arms around me pulling me close and I bury my nose in his chest breathing in the smell of tea, a thunderstorm, time and something else and that is just him. My eyes close and I let the steady thrumming of his hearts lull me to sleep.

When morning comes my head aches even more, throbbing with every beat of my hearts. Theta lets go of me, and sits up clutching his head. I sit up too and my head protests. I close my eyes for a moment holding my head. When I open them again, I see Theta buckling my sword back on and hauling his backpack onto his shoulders. If I hadn't been with him for so long and been with him for so long, I wouldn't have been able to tell how much effort it cost him.

But by afternoon, I know I can't make it much longer. My legs were shaking and Theta's weren't but I bet it was taking all of his concentration to keep them from doing so. We keep stumbling but manage to keep going. But when I trip again, I don't have the strength to catch myself and so I fall to my knees, pulling Theta down with me. He falls to his knees beside me and with some of the little strength I have left, I lean into him. He puts an arm around me. I can feel my pants are wet, soaked with mud. I smile a little remembering how mum was always having to wash the mud from my pants when I was younger and went the park near the estate playing with Shareen in the creeks and things. Hang on, Mud! I sit up and crawl as fast as I can. Theta follows me as it seems he had come to the same conclusion. When we reach the water it's all we can do not to guzzle it down. After we drink a few handfuls each, we both sit up pulling water bottles. We fill them to the brim and then screw the tops back on stuffing them in our packs. It s a minute or two before we can stand, and Theta stands first offering me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. Once I am standing he turns to me, a serious look in his brown eyes.

"Rose, we need to split up. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. So we should separate before anyone finds us."

"Alright." I said letting go of his hand then throwing my arms around him. He seemed surprised, and then hugs me back.

"Please be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I promise to be as careful as I can." He said a hint of a smile in his voice. We let go of each other and I

give him a little smile and he smiles back then turned away and I watched him until he disappeared from sight.

I wander around until nightfall, making sure to stay close to the pond. I belt myself into a tree as music begins to play and I see the Gallifreyan symbol appear in the sky. Nothing happens after it disappears, so I assume no one has died today. I snuggle down into my sleeping bag, and after a little while I drift off.

A few hours later though, I am woken by the sound of stampeding animals. I look around in confusion, then I see what they are running from. A huge roaring, crackling wall of fire is rushing toward me. I fumble around, getting out of my sleeping bag and stuffing into my pack and zipping it up. I jump out of the tree hoisting the pack onto my shoulders and begin running. I try to keep pace with the animals because I know they have a better sense of direction than me. But, I soon lose them, they much faster than I am. The heat is sweltering, but the smoke is worse. I put both straps of the pack on my shoulders then hold the top of my shirt to my nose. It provides some protection but I am still choking on smoke as I run. When I have been running for a few minutes, I begin to cough violently and my throat and nose are stinging. The fire and smoke makes my lungs burn and my respiratory bypass doesn't really help much. I take cover under a ledge of rock to rest for a moment then slide out and keep running. I think I have outrun the fire when the first fireball hits a rock in front of me. I begin to run faster, fear and adrenaline spurring me on. The second fireball blasts into a tree making it burst into flames. I keep running because standing still means death. Time seems stop as I run in a frantic zigzag pattern, diving and leaping to dodge fireballs. I have no idea how long I run blindly just dodging but finally it seems to stop and I collapse to the ground coughing. Suddenly I hear a cracking, hissing and I react trying to move but not fast enough and a fireball scrapes over my leg. I screamed patting the fire out with my hands, which wasn't very smart cause now my hands are burned too. "_Think Rose." _I tell myself. Burns need cool water immediately. I look around spotting a pool twenty or so feet away. I slowly and painfully haul myself to my feet and begin limping toward the pool. When I get there, I sink to my knees putting my hands in the pool and letting out a little sigh of relief. Once I soaked my leg and hand, I retired to a tree for the night. I got up there just in time, because the Careers settle down below me. "Great, now I'm burned and trapped." I mutter bitterly to myself. I really want to contact Theta telepathically but I'm afraid it might reveal his location somehow and I could never do that do him. I settle down in my sleeping bag the best I can, my hands and leg stinging. I close my eyes and manage to sleep for a little while then I hear the now familiar music and the swirling symbol of Gallifrey appears in the sky. Once the music ends, the symbol disappears so there must have been no deaths today. I hear a jingling noise and I look around to see a silver parachute. It falls into my lap and I pick it up wincing when my hands sting. I untie the parachute to reveal a small metal looking pot. I frown at it, and then open the top poking at it with one finger. The stinging in it immediately vanishes.

"Oh, brilliant Thank you Rory." I put it on my leg and hands then wrap it back in the parachute and stick it in my pack.


End file.
